It's Hard to Change
by TiffanyM
Summary: This story Continues where the finale left off... definitely some surprises ahead focuses mostly on Sophia/Luke story line and a bit of Ruby/John in here too... The Blog with the info: tipsysfanfics(dot)blogspot(dot)com Also please read the final authors note for update on why I've been MIA
1. The Character List

Any Other Characters are of my own imagination and/or creation

_**Any Other Characters are of my own imagination and/or creation. Some Characters will not be listed due to the fact that they are not that important.**_

_**Characters:**_

_Lucas "Luke" Cates_

_Sophia Donner_

_Matt Donner_

_Vivian Cates_

_Ruby Cates/Creed_

_Tyler Creed_

_John Kanin_

_Sarah Hollander_

_Jean Hollander_

_Cal Hollander_

_Sean_

_Presley_

_Brianna_

_Cleo_

_Randy_

_Rusty_

_Kate(Kit or w/e not sure what her name is)_

_Sherman Blackstone_

_Buddy Hooks_


	2. Character Music Profile

**Character Music Profile**

* * *

**Note:** Okay so I was uber bored and I decided to look through my Wolf Lake Playlist (I listen to it when I write) and decided to make a list of songs that really help me write in a certain character's POV and which songs represent them in my story =] Enjoy. There are some bands that I love wayyyy too much lmao. There are obviously more but I didn't feel like writing them all out, since there are about 300+ songs on this writing playlist lol, so I chose the most played songs.

* * *

_**Luke:**_

1. Pain – Three Days Grace

2. Addicted – Saving Abel

3. You Belong To Me – Hypnogaja

4. Bye Bye Beautiful – Nightwish

5. Vindicated – Dashboard Confessional

6. Gives You Hell –The All-American Rejects

7. Soft Skeletons - Anberlin

8. Anchor - Enora

9. What Can I Say - Dead by April**** (seriously you should listen to this song!)

* * *

_**Sophia:**_

1. Wishes – Superchic(k)

2. Angry Angel – Imogen Heap

3. Stop This Song (Lovesick Melody) – Paramore

4. Transparent – Porcelain and the Tramps

5. I Wanna – The All-American Rejects

6. Rehab – Rihanna

7. Revenge is Sweeter (Than You Ever Were) – The Veronicas

8. Breaking Dishes – Rihanna

9. Over & Over - Three Days Grace

* * *

_**Presley:**_

1. I Don't Care – Apocalyptica and Three Days Grace

2. Hello – Evanescence

3. You Want – Porcelain and the Tramps

4. Cry – Rihanna

5. My Leftovers – Porcelain and the Tramps

6. Glitter Girl – Kidney Thieves

* * *

_**Sarah:**_

1. Meet Me at My Window – Jack's Mannequin

2. Love's Not A Competition (But I'm Winning) – Paramore

3. Beautiful Thing – The Pierces

4. Whoa – Paramore

5. For a Pessimist I'm Pretty Optimistic – Paramore

* * *

_**Sean:**_

1. Hello Lonely (Walk Away From This) – Theory of a Deadman

2. Lonely For Her – Jack's Mannequin

3. I'm Taking You With Me – Relient K

4. Kill the Messenger – Jack's Mannequin

5. Not Good Enough For Truth Or Cliché – Escape The Fate

* * *

_**Randy:**_

1. Bad Girlfriend – Theory of a Deadman

2. Done With You – Papa Roach

3. One love – Aiden

4. Damn Girl – The All-American Rejects

5. Bouncing of the Walls – Sugarcult

6. Sweat the Battle Before the Battle Sweats You - Cute is What We Aim For

7. Crazy Beautiful - Ashley Parker Angel

* * *

_**Brianna:**_

1. Decoy – Paramore

2. Do it to me – Audra Hardt

3. Sticks and Stones – The Pierces

4. I'm Your Favorite Drug – Porcelain and the Tramps

* * *

_**Matt:**_

1. It's Not my Time – 3 Doors Down

2. Time is Running Out – Papa Roach

3. Home – Hypnogaja

* * *

_**Vivian:**_

1. The Poet And The Pendulum – Nightwish

2. Kill Kill Kill – The Pierces

3. Not Now But Soon – Imogen Heap

* * *

_**Tyler:**_

1. Tyranny of Normality – Papa Roach

2. Say Goodbye – Blinded Black

3. Misery – Hypnogaja

4. Breaking Point - Crown The Empire

* * *

_**Ruby:**_

1. Last Resort – Papa Roach

2. My Heart id a Fist – Papa Roach

3. All We Know – Paramore

4. Decembers of Love – Imogen Heap

5. Breaking – The All-American Rejects

* * *

_**John:**_

1. Bleeding – Endever After

2. Not Listening – Papa Roach

3. Pretty Girl – Sugarcult

4. Prelude 12/21 – AFI


	3. I'm Not Like You Prt 1

_**Previously on Wolf Lake: **__Luke interrupts Sophia's date with Scott, tossing the human boy across the street without breaking a sweat. Sophia gets super pissed off and picks Luke up one handed and tosses him effortlessly into his car windshield. Van Halen comes into town in search of Skinwalkers and confuses John as the Alpha pumping Ruby's white wolf blood into him in an attempt to force a transformation. Sophia asks her father for help…_

**Episode 10: I'm Not Like You Part 1**

She ran until her legs cramped, breathing in the air, the freedom that surrounded her. Knowing all too well this would never, could never last, they would indeed find her. They had stated time and time again how "special" and how "important" she was to the pack, unfortunately she felt neither of those things with him. She could sense what no other could sense maybe it was her "special-ness" she laughed bitterly to herself. Maybe it was the fact that she was a white wolf that told her this even before the scent hit the air. There was a change coming, a big change, one that would change the pack forever. She raised her head to the beautiful moon and sang her beautiful cry, hoping beyond all hope that all would be well. She sensed the flip coming. She could only hope they would survive unlike her sweet twin sister, her precious Amanda. She could smell some of the younger pack members reaching their climax when she heard the crash. She etched out of the woods only to find her little brother Luke sitting on the hood of his car, no she corrected herself; he was lying on top of his windshield. She laughed to herself because she was positive he had deserved it and poor little Sophia was the culprit. She was running now, running away from Luke. She found herself praying for Sophia.

As she turned away, she saw the flicker in Luke's eyes, the glow of his wolf on the surface & the smile tracing his lips. She knew he would get what he wanted and so she prayed for Sophia some more but somehow Ruby knew that Lucas Cates didn't stand a chance this time. This girl was different, she was strong.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Luke knew he couldn't catch her, and secretly hoped he was right. He feared what would happen if he did, the images of Sophia still fresh in his mind as he shed his wolf pelt and stood there taking in the small traces of her sent. He could sense her and her pain but knew she was with her father Mathew Donner, the Sheriff, the one man who hated him completely and whole heartedly. He couldn't blame him, he almost lost him his daughter once before. He could hear her pleading for him to make it stop to help her. Once again she'd chosen someone other than himself, this time she'd chosen her father over him.

Angry that he hadn't physically brought on the change as he should have weeks ago, he stormed off needing the companionship. He told himself he didn't care about her as he went in search of Presley, Brianna or any other willing candidate. He forced himself to believe he hadn't been the least bit jealous but simply angry that she had disobeyed him, and that she had chosen Scott, that pathetic ungulate over himself, and then her father. Her loss he thought as his wolf cried to the moon feeling the pain of the rejection, even if the human in him didn't. He continued to repeat to himself that it was her loss not his.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Sophia cried, she was worried, not even sure what was happening. Matt knew she wouldn't be able to leash the wolf anymore. He was so scared he would lose his daughter; he called Sherman and refused Vivian's help.

She was changing fast whether or not she was ready. She could hear everything around her, but Luke's words echoed in her head the loudest. The day he'd shown her his flip he sat next to her, telling her she would change whether she wanted to or not, and he could see it. She was too terrified to admit that he was right, that the change had truly been the reason for her refusing to go to Italy. And at the moment, she still wasn't ready to flip, she was still scared and worried that her father would hate her or be disappointed if she survived and heartbroken if she didn't. Either way she would cause her father pain that she hoped she could avoid.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Vivian could smell it. She'd been driving to Blackstone's cottage when it hit her, it was strong. She heard the scream followed by another and then another. She was debating who to see fist and had decided on Sophia mainly for Matt and partly for Luke's sake when she received a call from a frantic mother screaming that her baby was stuck. And with that Vivian drove toward the house begging that both would survive this change. She could only pray that Matt's DNA would overpower Marie's human blood. But all the hopes in the world couldn't make that happen and only time could answer that question.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Matt could sense her holding back. He could smell her fear and that Cates boy all over her, but he knew this wasn't the time to discuss that particular subject with her. He also knew why she continued to hold back. He felt the shame hitting him like an avalanche all at one, it was his fault and all he could do was hold her and apologize. "I'm sorry, so sorry Sophie. Honey you have to hold on. You're all I have left. Sherman will be here soon, don't fight it. Don't die, don't die" he sobbed into her hair. She just kept pleading for him to make it stop, her screams ringing in the air. Those who hadn't been aware of the flip would know now, he could hear her screams echo in his mind as well.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

He was running now, trying to figure out what had happened. All the others listened to him, but she was different, she never listened. It kept nagging at him, he knew he wanted her, but he wasn't sure how much. One thing he was sure of, she was different and probably the only one person he could trust. He had to shake the anger of her blatant rejection of him. So he ran to another not caring if it hurt Sophia not caring that this is why she had rejected him in the first place, he needed the connection and he knew she was always willing. And with that he ran off towards the lake in search a willing companion

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Vivian had been anxious and ordered the other girl Lacey to the hospital basement. There was nothing more she could do for her at the moment. Only time would tell if this poor girl would survive her first flip. She knew Matt needed her strength now whether he would ask for it or not.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

And just as horribly and fast as it had happened, it stopped. Her screams still echoing in the night. Matt & Sherman stared at each other in disbelief. She had managed to cage the wolf within her once again. But for how long, they wondered. The only difference where her eyes, no longer brown, but an eerie gold, that shut as she fell asleep just as V walked in.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

In the midst of his lust filled climax something called to him a low whisper calling his name, "Luke". He glanced at his current fuck, no it wasn't her, stopping he pulled away unsure as her eyes flickered back to their normal shade and then flashed again full of anger that he had stopped without fulfilling her.

"Luke" she hissed. That was all the conformation he needed, it hadn't been her who called his name so seductively, it hadn't been her who is wolf yearned for. So he turned away and ran. The scent in the air had changed leaving him confused and angry. He howled at the moon as she ran to his side, rubbing along his torso, and purring at him seductively. He felt himself stiffen and growl a warning before he took off, letting the change take over him.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

"Matt" she waited for his response.

After a few moments of silence she continued "Is she ok?" An angry growl escaped his throat as he shook his head and stared at Vivian Cates pack Alpha. "V, it just stopped half way. She was changing and then it stopped, it just stopped" he whimpered.

"She's stuck?" she began to ask, not able to hide her fear as Matt interrupted her. "No, she just stopped it; she's ok but look at her eyes. What's going on Sherman, why did it stop?" He was frustrated and worried. V walked over to Sophia's side and gently shook Sophia awake.

Sophia's eyes fluttered open slightly, then closed again as she drifted back into a light sleep. It had happened very quickly, but V had gotten a good enough look. Sophia's eyes where no longer their dark chocolate brown. In the brief moment Sophia had opened her eyes, Vivian had noticed how light her eyes now where, the brown tinged with the eerie gold that was similar to that of their kind.

"Sherman what does this mean?" she asked and waited for the Keeper to respond.

He just shook his head and sat down on Matt's desk "I don't know V, I just don't know."

Sophia could hear what was going on but she's been so tired, she forced herself to ask the question she feared most "Daddy, what is it" his answer brought no her reassurance.

"Nothing honey, just get some rest. You had a big night, we'll talk in the morning" she tried to sleep, but she could hear the faint whispers of the adults and their thoughts on the public pack link.


	4. I'm Not Like You Prt 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ Unfortunately I don't own this series. ::cries silently::

Sci-Fi does. All I own is my imagination, sad I know.

**Episode 11: I'm Not Like You Part 2**

She woke up with a slight headache, her clothes sticking to her body as if she had been tossed into a lake, her hair matted to her forehead. She looked around and noticed the 3 adults that had fallen asleep besides her. She realized then, it hadn't been a dream and that Luke had really ruined her date. '_Did I really throw him into his car?'_ she thought to herself. _'Did I really almost flip? Ugghh, I just want to go home.' _She grabbed her glasses only to realize she didn't need them anymore, sighing in relief she shoved them into her pocket and began her walk home.

Now she just had to figure out how she would explain all this to Scott. Yes, she was the sheriff's daughter and knew some self-defense, but she had single handedly tossed Luke into the windshield of his car as if he wasn't 180 lbs. of muscle. Explaining Luke to Scott would be a breeze, she had warned him that Luke was an animal and he had claimed to be willing to risk life and limb to go out on a date with her. But what could she possibly use to explain herself, an 115 lbs. girl throwing an 180 lbs. boy/wolf thing into his car. She stopped, realizing she would probably fare better if she left out the wolf part. She drifted back into thoughts of Luke, "How could he embarrass me like that, what is his problem?" They were friends and she'd made that clear. He knew where he stood and he knew why she felt that way.

He was looking for a "fuck" and she was trying to figure things out. He wanted nothing more and she wanted the world. S why couldn't she date her kind? Why did he have to ruin everything? Why did he always have to hurt her? And more importantly why in the world did she let him?

"Every freaking time" she grumbled as she reached her front door. She sighed to herself realizing that a part of her would always hate Luke for the hurt he inflicted and the confusion/threat he posed. But mainly for the stupid things he did, yet somehow he always managed to get away with hurting her. Shooting her dad a quick text that she was on her way to school, she made her way upstairs to change.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

They looked at her, smelled her, but there was something off about her scent. She wasn't one of them, not yet if her eyes were any indication, but she wasn't human. It was as if she was stuck in between but without the physical side effects. She looked amazing, even smelled amazing. And then it hit her. well no she hit her right into a wall.

"I could smell you on him, last night" the last two words lashing out into the halls while heads turned towards the fight. Sophia knew who she had meant. She was too tired to defend her actions or listen to this bitch anymore. She opened her eyes the slight glow pushing Presley and gang back a few steps.

"So he flipped you, huh?" Brianna's words condescending, she had intended to hurt Sophia in every way she knew how. Sophia titled her head to the side, taking in the words and speculation. Reveling in the stares she was receiving, every skinwalker in the vicinity was looking, waiting for her response. "No" she stated simply "But you should know that he came to me, not the other way around. I don't want him, I walked away from him" she waited for the girls' response. When all eyes flashed gold she continued "I was on a date and your boy interrupted." She turned and started to walk away, pausing only to look back and say "Next time, invest in a better leash." With those words still ringing in the air, she sauntered off as if the confrontation hadn't even happened as if no one was watching her; leaving the blondes behind to fume. Later she realized that wasn't like her at all.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

He could hear the fight, every word ringing in the public pack link. He heard the angry words spoken silently from Presley, Brianna and Sophia. While he knew Sophia was strong, he was beginning to wonder how strong. She was truly a sight to behold. He sighed, nursing his ego when he heard her words to the girls. Then before he knew what hit him, she glanced back, their eyes locking for a brief moment.

His hair stood on end, the emotions building behind her fiery eyes like a turbulent storm. He could see the anger and hate but mostly he could see the hurt. She joined arm in arm with Kit, the same girl who had told Presley and himself off at the diner. He thought she was ok for an ungulate; she had fared well against Presley. And although he liked the way she had told them off he hated that he had been embarrassed in the process. Scott was approaching Sophia and he had every intention of stopping that encounter when he realized that Brianna was quickly approaching with a heated look in her eyes.

Luckily for him, Sarah saved him from the angry confrontation of one of his many sex friends. But that joy was short lived because Sarah had no intention of letting him off that easy. She had an order straight from the Alpha's mouth. Watch over and protect Sophia, but more importantly, keep Luke away from her and any humans she might come in contact with. While Sarah knew that she was no match for Luke, she knew better than to defy a direct order from the Alpha. She would rather Luke's rage than Vivian's. So Luke wasn't at all prepared for what was about to happen and never expected anyone other than his mother or Sophia to do what Sarah was about to.

She wasn't naive and she knew he would be angry, but she was protecting her friend. And anyway, she was under Vivian's protection, so she took a breath and let out all her anger. This was the last time he would hurt Sophia if she could do anything to stop him.

He was fuming, '_Where did she come off yelling at him like that?'_ He was the future Alpha and she was meant to obey him. Yet she just kept on babbling on and on about one thing or another. _'What the hell was she yelling about anyway?'_ he thought, deciding to tune in half way through her rant.

She knew he wouldn't listen. He was just another privilege Alpha male who felt like he deserved the world, but she didn't let that stop her. She was just so mad and 'privileged Alpha Male' or not he was about to get a piece of her mind.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot! What the hell where you thinking? Matt and your mother could smell you all over her, you had no right!" she screeched snapping her fingers in front of his dazed face "And for the love of God, will you freaking LISTEN to me. I can hear your thoughts you self-righteous idiot, your broadcasting." she scoffed. "Your mother gave me a direct order to make sure you back off. An Alpha order Luke, future Alpha or not, you have back off!" she said before taking a deep breathe. "Did you ever consider that he's a HUMAN before you went all caveman on Soph? You know better, you almost exposed us. If she hadn't covered for you, we would have been extinct Luke, as in no longer breathing." His eyes flashed gold at her "Whatever Luke, get as angry as you want but please just stay away from her, leave her alone" she warned as she turned to leave the room.

Now he was pissed "Just like you did after your flip!" he yelled watching her shoulders tense as she turned around to face him again "I was her only friend" he watched as her eyes flashed gold her wolf coming to the surface "No Luke, you weren't her only friend, if that what you call a friendship. You're such an ass. don't act like you care, everyone knows you've never cared about anyone but yourself. Just admit it for once, it's always been about your ego…" he watched as her shoulder deflated, her eyes losing her will to fight.

"She's a good girl Luke and she deserves so much better than all this. She's not your chew toy and you can't control her. She hasn't flipped yet and Italy is starting looking better and better for her, maybe she'll even find a human boy to marry. Maybe then she can forget what a fucked up town Wolf Lake is. Maybe she can finally forget about you. You used to be so nice Luke, what happened? Did the power get to your head? You maybe our future Alpha, but the reason your father was so great was because he knew, being Alpha doesn't make you better than us. Being an Alpha means you're someone the pack looks to for guidance. Tell me Luke, who's asked you for help or advice lately?" she finished finally, walking out and leaving Luke in shock. No one had ever dared to talk to him like that, and what worse is, she was telling the truth.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

She could almost swear that she heard someone screaming idiot, but it could have been her own imagination. _'Why did I look at him_?' she thought to herself. _'Am I seriously that disturbed? I must be stuck on stupid or something.' _

She cursed at herself, cursed her weakness, when she started to think about the previous night. He was her friend and that was all. Yet, she remembered how he held her hand, kissed her, called her beautiful. Granted, she should also point out to her subconscious that he had been drunk. But, even then, he had told her he could trust her. She had been the one he ran to when he needed a friend, he had trusted her enough to show her his change, and his wolf had asked her to run with him. She was sure there had been something more between them till she had gone to the lake and seen him with Presley against a tree. That image would be imbedded in her mind forever.

Friends that was it, that's what they were. But he had taken it upon himself to order her around, telling her not to date Scott. _'who the fuck is he to tell me who I can't date?' _she sneered in disgust. He just wanted to be the one to claim her virginity. He was just an over protective sex craved lunatic. And she, she just hated him for it. She had almost flipped because of his idiotic actions, she could have died, and he had almost exposed the pack to a human just because he didn't want her to go out with Scott. He was the only one she knew who could rile her up so efficiently.

She glanced up away from her locker as she closed it, hearing the click of the lock when she saw his beautiful green eyes. A part of her melted, as a knowing smirk traced his beautiful lips, his eyes boring into her soul, begging for her forgiveness yet again. Luckily the bell rang before he reached her and the halls were filled with people, skinwalkers and humans alike. She had been so relieved, for some reason she could never stay mad at him, all he had to do was smile and then poof all was forgotten.

She was lucky enough to have been able to avoid him all day, dodging every glance, walking the opposite way every time he approached her. She was well aware he was getting extremely angry with her now but she couldn't care less. She was getting more confused as the day went on, she wanted to fit in with the hill kids but yet she didn't. She liked Luke but yet she hated him. She couldn't make up her mind. But she knew one thing above all others; she didn't belong to him, to anyone, let alone the pack.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

She tried to concentrate at work; Sarah had been there the whole time. They hadn't been able to hang out much since her flip, but they had maintained their friendship, which was probably why Vivian had chosen her to protect Sophia. Kit tried to get her to laugh but nothing seemed to work. Their break came and they talked, Sophia filled Kit in on the details of the date. Of course she left out the glowing eyes and the part where she'd thrown Luke into his car.

She only had about a ½ hour left till the end of her shift when she heard the warning bell and Sarah's frantic whisper "Incoming". She watched with heated eyes as he and his friends took their seats in her section. She should have been packing for her trip to Italy, but she had worriedly told her father no, thinking she was making the decision because of the change, but secretly knowing there was more to it than that. It was the thought of hurting Luke that had been too much to bare, a lot of good that did her now. Now she had to take their order, _**his order**_ when she should be living up her life. Before he could speak she walked away shaking her head. She walked into the kitchen to put in their usual order, nervously glancing at the clock. Scott was going to stop by to talk and drive her home but all she wanted to do was run past the Wolf Lake sign and never look back. With a baited breath she made her way outside stopping only to drop off their drinks.

She sent a nod to Kit to take over for her, put in an order for a basket of fries with Lucy and walked to her locker ignoring their stares only long enough to reach her locker. Once there she shot them each a look that screamed fuck off and began the task of stuffing her apron in and grabbing her keys, she adjusted her hair, hearing the bell of the diner chime signally Scott's arrival.

Forty minutes later, with her explanations and apologies all wrapped up, they decided to call it a night. As Scott stood up to bring the car around, Sophia decided to wish Kat, Lucy and Rusty a good night,

"So you're back to ignoring me?" There he was, true to his nature and his inability to leave well enough alone, Luke. She shrugged "Yep, guess I am." She attempted to move past him, "You're still hanging out with-" he tried to ask receiving a shove in return "Yes, now move" she hissed, causing him to blink at the venom dripping from her voice. "But Sophia, he's an ungulate" he said in exasperation, the last word catching in his throat as if it burned. "I mean _human_" he corrected seeing her glare. "I thought I told you, I didn't want you hanging out with him" he continued.

It was too much; he was in her personal space. He was trying to control her, again. Her eyes flashed "And I thought I told you, you couldn't control me" she growled out trying to move past him when he grabbed her arm, his eyes pleading "Sophia" she growled again "Luke move" she said staring him down. When he didn't budge or let go, her eyes flashed brighter. Before he knew it, she'd shoved him out of the way.

She looked back as she reached the door, his voice echoing in her head as he tried to catch his balance…

'_She's going to be the death of me'_


	5. You're Different

_**Disclaimer:**_ Unfortunately I don't own this series. ::cries silently:: Sci-Fi does.

All I own is my imagination, sad I know.

**Episode 12: You're Different**

She woke up from another dream drenched in sweat, her stomach begged for food and every muscle in her body cramping. Now she was angry, completely angry, she couldn't seem to get a break from him not even when she slept. She could hear the wolves howling they were miles away from her house, but she could hear them none the less. She was starting to hate the wait. She wanted to flip, but more than anything she wanted to escape. She seemed to still be in control of her mind but her body was a whole other story. She braved a glance at her clock 2:40am she screamed hoping to release some frustration knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep. She started to get up when her father knocked on her door.

"Sophie honey are you ok" he asked "yeah daddy just woke up, I just couldn't sleep" she answered "Alright honey. Call me if you need anything. I'm off to work, see you soon" he told her as he rushed down the stairs toward the front door, stopping only when he heard her yell back to him "Ok dad see you. Ohh and don't forget I'm meeting with Scott and Kit later so I'll be home a little later than usual." He could only hope that the events of the previous night would not repeat themselves.

"Dad" she called out uncertainly when he didn't answer

"Yeah honey, it's ok. Sorry, I guess I got lost in thought. I'll see you later" he continued out the front door when he heard her yell "I love you daddy" causing his to smile.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

She made her way over to her radio putting in her 'Between the Trees' CD and skipping all the songs, stopping on _"White Lines & Red Lights"_. She wanted to dance off some stress before she had to get ready for school. Instinctively her hands reached over her head as her hips swayed singing along with the lyrics to her favorite song.

_Holding back _

_and not getting too carried away_

_Let the music fade_

_Cause you are the brightest star_

_And I'm in love with who you are_

_And you are the brightest star_

_And I'm lost without your love_

_We are in each other's arms  
just like a movie scene  
cause as we're leaning in  
the light decides to turn green_

_Me and you together  
this is getting better  
just butterflies won't do  
I don't want just red lights  
I want more of these nights  
cause baby I love you_

Realizing the significance of the words she grunted and changed the song. '_So dancing is probably not the most appropriate thing to do at 3 in the morning_' she thought to herself with a sigh.

She decided to take a shower hoping that would distract her mind. Raising the volume and letting the music drift into the bathroom, she went about her usual morning routine and started to get ready. Once showered she ate breakfast and got dressed, but the time hadn't passed nearly quick enough, the clock in the kitchen flashed 5:29 am as if it were trying to torment her. She sighed again making her way towards the door, hoping that the walk to school would help pass the time.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

He jumped out of bed excited and he had no idea why. It was 6:40 and he had managed to oversleep yet again. He had to get to school in 30 minutes or he'd be dead. His mom had torn him a new ass hole the last time he was late and she was still pissed about his intrusion on Sophia and Scott's date. He couldn't get her off his mind, but he decided to chalk it up to her embarrassing him and picking Scott over him She was not easy to handle and he had to put his charm into overdrive just to get her to look at him.

His mind wandered as he grabbed his keys and bolted out his house. _'God was she beautiful' _he thought staring wistfully at the spot where his car would normally sit, _'The way her eyes flash and the way she looks when she's mad' _he thought with a smile. She needed to forgive him so he could get on with his life. Since the beginning of their 'friendship' or whatever they wanted to call it, he continually screwed up and she would give him easy way outs. He remembered her speech in the diner a few nights ago. It was the night when she had told him that she only wanted to be his friend and he walked out angry at her. No girl said no to Lucas Cates he sighed and that's why she had to forgive him. Turning into the parking lot, in one of his mother's SUVs, he ignored the longing his inner wolf felt and the whispered 'you love her' in the back of his mind.

When he down the halls he could smell her scent everywhere, so it took him sometime to locate her. She was already surrounded by humans and he had been forbidden to approach her in such cases. He knew Sarah would tell his mother if he as much as let out a frustrated growl. But it seemed like whenever he braved a step towards her or approach the crowd of people surrounding her, she would enter the ladies room or duck into a nearby class room. She was doing a good job at avoiding him and he was really starting to get annoyed. She had never been this mad at him.

Later that day he had decided he would wait by her locker because by this time he knew her scheduled stops by memory. He leaned against the locker with his legs crossed smelling the air. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice Presley walking towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck their lips meeting at that very moment he felt Brianna's mouth against his ear, her hands in his back pockets, lust shooting through the 3 teenage bodies. Kit cleared her throat only because Brianna was against her locker, Luke's eyes opened and her caught a glimpse of Sophia before he got completely lost in what the 2 girls where doing to him. He had seen both Sarah and Sophia's eyes flash an unusually bright shade of gold, but it was too late, there was no stopping his hormones, when he heard Presley in his mind 'we've missed you baby' followed by Brianna's voice in his ear "where have you been?"

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

He was such an ass; he cared about no one but himself. She approached her locker and saw Brianna look right at her as she whispered in Luke's ear. She decided to wait a few more seconds before letting her anger go. She grabbed Presley's hair and flung her away and pushed Luke's chest so that he and Brianna fell away from her and Kit's locker. Before any of the skinwalkers could react Sophia was gone surrounded by her human friends. Sarah smirked at the 3 skinwalkers and ran to catch up with Scott, Kit and Sophia, her laughter tickling their ears.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

He was a bundle of strange/confusing emotions. He was proud after all she was strong and his inner wolf begged for her, beautiful, aggressive, and even if she didn't know it very possessive because she had reacted the way any female skinwalker would have if another bitch approached her mate. But he wasn't her mate she couldn't even stand him, and yet he wasn't sure what bothered him more the fact that they weren't mates and that he kind of wanted them to be or the fact that she had in a way claimed him whether she knew it or not. Needless to say he was completely frustrated by the whole situation. He stood up and helped Brianna up angrier now than before. He was the future Alpha and she always embarrassed him. When he glanced over at Presley he was shocked to see that she wasn't angry but actually smiling, didn't she know that Sophia had staked a claim of sorts. Brianna made her way over to Presley helping her she called Luke's name gaining his attention. "Luke looks like the Zoo Bait wants nothing to do with you, guess you won't be the one to help her flip" she purred causing him to growl at her and walked away. She was right and he knew it, Sophia's claim was very much an accident and it meant nothing, she was acting like a human girl would and that's to rid yourself of the offenders. She had pushed him away from her and had only flung Presley away because she wanted to push him out of her way and off her locker. Sophia could have cared less about the 2 girls hanging on him.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

She had completely forgotten what day it was until she had run right into an inflatable bat and backed into a plastic skeleton she sighed and pushed the bat away, it was time for their annual Halloween Scream Party and she stupidly had agreed to work this day. Just then Rusty waved and told her "Happy Halloween Soph-" but he was cut off by Kit screaming "I HATE HALLOWEEN!" at that very same moment Sophia had been mumbling the same thing, both girl looked at each other's distraught hate stricken face and doubled over in laughter.

* * *

**A Few Weeks Later**

* * *

Ruby knew that her freedom wouldn't last long. She could also smell the same change in the air, taste it on her tongue but she still kept running, without looking back till she ran straight into a trap. She didn't have time to react, he was on top of her fast, she couldn't fight but his eyes bore into her….. She knew who he was and she—.

She woke up crying, her hands instinctively reaching for her legs. She could still feel the pain and smell her own blood but there was no sign of an injury. She was just dreaming and a part of her knew that, yet that eerie feeling was still there lingering on the outskirts of her mind.

She shifted with some effort shaking her beautiful white fur and preparing to run when she heard the sobs. She ran towards hiding herself behind some trees, she watched her beloved John sitting at her twin's grave, writing yet another letter that she wished she could respond to. If only she could run away with him. But he would be in serious danger if she did and even she, the white wolf, would not be strong enough to protect him. She watched him stand to leave pausing as he reached her father's grave staring at it. He was reaching for the letter entitled 'Dad' suddenly stopping and he looked around, just as he Luke appeared.

Luke approached the grave with yet another letter very similar to the one John had wanted to grab. He watched as Luke placed the letter next to the other, the word 'Dad' etched into the envelope, the lettering almost identical to the other. Shaking his head John turned to leave.

He could sense her lingering presence. Luke waited till it was safe to call out

"Ruby" he whispered, she ventured out now in human form. He tossed her his jacket, "Luke" she said pulling the jacket closed around her body. When she reached him they hugged, she kissed his cheek causing him to flinch and looked at his older sister.

"I'm sorry Ruby" he said in a quivering voice "I'm sorry." She looked up at him confused "What for?" she asked reaching for his hand. "What I said the day of Dad's funeral. I was mad and hurting, I took it out on you" he paused "I had no right to be so mean to you" he squeezed her hand.

"Oh" she manage to say, his words echoing in her head. Without warning her thoughts drifted back to that day, when she had asked him to tell her a joke; a new, dirty, cruel joke she'd said hoping to cheer them both up. The look on his face haunted "Ruby Cates and Tyler Creed grow old together" it was sometime later when she looked back at her little brother "Luke what's wrong with you, you are usually very arrogant and cruel. You act tough and you pretend to be in control. And you definitely never say you're sorry, you let people assume the words I'm sorry aren't in your vocabulary." He laughed to himself softly before responding. "I guess it's time for me to start growing up and act like a man I guess. What better way to start, then to apologize to the best sister in the world." He said standing up, "I love you Ruby. Don't take this the wrong way if I say I hope to never see you again" he turned and walked away. She could only smile at her baby brother's back, "I won't Luke" she whispered, something in him was changing and she had her own ideas as to what was the catalyst to that particular change.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

_**AN: **_For those of you wondering, when Luke says he hopes to never see Ruby again he only means that he hopes she finds the freedom she longs for, he hopes she gets to escape Wolf Lake for good


	6. There's Always Denial Prt 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ I Don't own Wolf Lake or any of its characters, all I own is my imagination.

**Episode 13: There's Always Denial Part 1**

Sophia. Her name itself could inflict such pain, torment, confusion. '_I sound so weak.' _He thought to himself. There was only so much he could take, he was thinking about her constantly and wasn't even allowed within 30 ft. from her okay so maybe that's a tad bit overboard but he felt as if he should have been looked in a cage. No one wanted him near her, and he could only think about her so much before losing his mind. She still hadn't forgiven him, so it's not like he could go near her even if it wasn't forbidden . And now Presley was acting a bit odd, she was kind of nice to Sophia ever since the locker incident. Sophia was seriously strong, stronger than most females and she hadn't even flipped. He wanted to talk to her but she did everything in her power not to look at him and the few times he managed eye contact, her beautiful glowing eyes were cold, barely any emotion behind their chocolate depths. But her thought always gave her away, she was not to be claimed and damned be the man or beast who played her heart like a violin.

He could barely keep his thoughts and words straight. One second he was thinking, the next his mouth was moving, speaking on it's on accord. "Why won't she forgive me?" it was more of a statement then a question and he was completely thrown off when he receive an answer.

"Because you're an ass" he looked towards his door expecting his mother, anyone even Ruby. His eyes met hers, his only weakness, her beautiful brown eyes.

"Sophia" her name escaped his mouth in barely a whisper.

* * *

**3 Days and Counting**

_3 days earlier_

* * *

"Hey Sophia you're coming to my party right? You better say yes, please say yes" Sarah asked her best friend, eyes pleading.

"Yeah I asked my dad and he gave me the ok" she answered with a smile, the girls had been completely inseparable since Sophia's almost flip and their families had even spent the holidays together. Protecting Sophia was no longer just a job to her; she wouldn't let anyone hurt her if there was something she could do to stop it.

"One question though" Sophia said looking as if someone had run over her toe with a hummer

"Yes oh beautiful one?" Sarah joked hoping to ease the tension already building the courtyard. All eyes were on them at this exact moment, even Sarah could smell the difference on Sophia and no doubt the boy she'd seen her with that morning when she picked her up.

"Who's going?" she could hear the fear in Sophia's voice, she stopped walking and turned to Sophia to answer but before she could answer someone else spoke "Ah the dreaded question?" Brianna said snidely, "Is the little Zoo Bait worried? hmmm I wonder if-" the annoying voice of Brianna was cut off "Oh lay off it Bri" Presley said as she guided the dumbstruck blonde away, smiling slightly at Sophia and Sarah.

"Was it just me or was that slightly freaky" Sarah asked turning towards Sophia who was clearly in an utmost state of shock. "Try giganormously weird" answered Kit who had just sat down at their usual lunch table in the quad. "So what's this talk about a party eh? You seem to be the talk of the school, us lowly people wonder if we are invited to this awesome welcome back rave." Kit said sarcastically jumping into her usual rant about the ever popular hill kids, causing her friends to roll their eyes.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

'_Are my eyes playing tricks on me, maybe I'm losing my mind, maybe I'm losing my hearing' _Luke thought to himself. He was beginning to consider seeing a doctor when Sean and Randy approached him "Dude what gives? You look like a deer in headlights" Sean asked.

Nope his ears where fine…

So that only meant that Presley had finally played nice. "Nothing" he replied to his friends retreating figures. "Yo Sean" he called out just as they reached the door, "Yeah man" Sean answered motioning to Randy to go on without him.

"I need to talk to you-" he started when Sean cut him off with an apologetic shrug "No can do the principal wasn't too happy with our latest prank, she gave Randy and me a week's detention. Maybe after Lunch?" he added, hoping to appease his Alpha

"Alright later" he growled in frustration. He'd been plagued with questions all day, questions that he needed answered and here he was at lunch thinking he was crazy. He could smell the difference in her sent even from this distance and he could hear the faint mumbles of her words and her genuine smile as Scott approached her. He sat there watching while Presley and Brianna hanging all over him.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

She'd noticed him across the quad with Presley & Brianna all over him and although it bugged her she quickly learned to hide it. What bothered her more than the PDA from the obnoxious trio, the smug looks from Brianna and the strange behavior from one blonde in particular, was that she hadn't started the flip and she could feel it, lingering under the surface. The beast within her was pulling at its chains, barking and growling, warning her that her time was coming. The thought made her skin crawl.

She noticed that as Scott sat down and Kit finished her rant Luke had run off, so she drew her attention away from the Hill kids and their king and turned to Sarah

"So… Care to answer my questions? Who's going? And What time?" Sophia asked

"I was wondering when you'd bring that up" Sarah said smiling at her best friend. "It's obviously tomorrow, so you're sleeping over. I need you to come over around 3 to help and as for who's going…" she said with a raised eyebrow in Sophia's direction causing Kit to screech loudly "Everyone, duh! it's one of the only parties that includes both us normal lowly people and the Hill Kids" Sarah laughed looking at Scott's bewildered expression and Sophia's terrified puppy look. "Ok it's starting around 8 and as Kit so graciously put it, everyone it going so yes the Hill Kids will attend along with their effervescent king, but you Sophia Donner are stilling going and still sleeping over" Sarah said sternly noticing the look on Sophia's face

"OK, OK don't attack I surrender" Sophia replied throwing her hands up in defense "But um Sarah, I need you to walk with me for second" her only reply was Sarah's nod. When they were far enough from prying wolf ear Sarah voiced her concerns. "So Soph what's on your mind?"

"I need a date… a '_wolfy'_ date" Sophia answered using air quotes "I need to send Luke a strong message and since Scott doesn't, you know, fit that description… I need someone else. Plus I kinda don't wanna hear Luke spewing off his 'but he's a human' bullshit."

"Soph chill, I get it." Sarah replied with a laugh "I'd recommend Sean but you know how I feel about that so he's off limits" Sarah said with a slight smirk "so my next guess would be Randy but he's kind of a pig…"

"Hmmm a pig wolf or is it wolf pig" Sophia mocked as the bell rang "A pig is still better than nothing eh?

"So Randy it is!" the girls laughed as the reached their lockers

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

School passed quickly and Sophia couldn't help but feel relieved that nothing out of the ordinary, which was rare considering. She found herself completely happy as she got into Sarah's car smirking at her good luck. Not only was the day relatively calm but Rusty had given her 3 days off, stating that although she was his best employee, working herself ragged wouldn't do either of them good. So she manage to get whole weekend off and she planned to take full advantage.


	7. There's Always Denial Prt 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ Unfortunately I don't own this series. :cries silently: Sci-Fi does.

All I own is my imagination sad I know.

_**A/N:**_ Sign the petition. Also when editing this chapter, I realized how long it was so I split it into 2 parts.

**Episode 14: There's Always Denial Part 2**

**Previously on Wolf Lake:**

_"So… Care to answer my questions? Who's going? And What time?" Sophia asked _

_"I was wondering when you'd bring that up" Sarah said smiling at her best friend. "It's obviously tomorrow, so you're sleeping over. I need you to come over around 3 to help and as for who's going…" she said with a raised eyebrow in Sophia's direction causing Kit to screech loudly "Everyone, duh! it's one of the only parties that includes both us normal lowly people and the Hill Kids" Sarah laughed looking at Scott's bewildered expression and Sophia's terrified puppy look. "Ok it's starting around 8 and as Kit so graciously put it, everyone it going so yes the Hill Kids will attend along with their effervescent king, but you Sophia Donner are stilling going and still sleeping over" Sarah said sternly noticing the look on Sophia's face _

_"OK, OK don't attack I surrender" Sophia replied throwing her hands up in defense "But um Sarah, I need you to walk with me for second" her only reply was Sarah's nod. When they were far enough from prying wolf ear Sarah voiced her concerns. "So Soph what's on your mind?" _

_"I need a date… a '__wolfy'__ date" Sophia answered using air quotes "I need to send Luke a strong message and since Scott doesn't, you know, fit that description… I need someone else. Plus I kinda don't wanna hear Luke spewing off his 'but he's a human' bullshit."_

_"Soph chill, I get it." Sarah replied with a laugh "I'd recommend Sean but you know how I feel about that so he's off limits" Sarah said with a slight smirk "so my next guess would be Randy but he's kind of a pig…"_

_"Hmmm a pig wolf or is it wolf pig" Sophia mocked as the bell rang "A pig is still better than nothing eh?_

_"So Randy it is!" the girls laughed as the reached their lockers_

_School passed quickly and Sophia couldn't help but feel relieved that nothing out of the ordinary, which was rare considering. She found herself completely happy as she got into Sarah's car smirking at her good luck. Not only was the day relatively calm but Rusty had given her 3 days off, stating that although she was his best employee, working herself ragged wouldn't do either of them good. So she manage to get whole weekend off and she planned to take full advantage._

* * *

**2 Days and Counting**

_2 days earlier/later_

_**Party Time!**_

* * *

When she woke up that morning she was a bundle of nerves she dressed as comfortable as she could in a tight teal spaghetti strap shirt and a pair of black jean cut off booty shorts equipped with a pair of matching teal sandals, she grabbed her bag and cell and headed for the door calling Sarah on the phone.

"Hey you home?" she asked

"Just getting in, why?" Sarah answered "Oh I'm just about to leave. My dad lent me his truck for the weekend, he said Molly would drive him home"

"Cool" Sarah responded "Hey Soph, Can you pick up a pizza on your way here please? I'm starved"

"Sure, want soda with that?" Sophia asked in her best waitress voice

"Please, Please, Please I'm sooo- Wait you said yes?" Sarah asked in disbelief, happy that her best friend couldn't see her gawking at the phone.

"Sounds that way huh?" Sophia replied with a laugh "Someone is in a good mood" she responded "Not that I'm complaining" she amended

"Actually, I am" Sophia replied "So do you want on it?"

"Did I ever mention how much you rock or that I love you" Sarah gushed making her friend laugh more and reply with a vague "Everyday".

"Make it a large Meat Lovers Pizza, a bottle of Sprite, and slice of chocolate cake unless you want one too, then that's 2 slices, chips any kind don't care as long as you bring dip and umm a bag of popcorn"

"Okay. Will that be all your royal fatness" Sophia giggled hearing Sarah gasp in shock

"Hey I resent that comment 'fatness' hmmpphh I am fat free"

"Whatever you say your Royal Fat Ass" Sophia replied turning into the parking lot.

"Ha ha very funny Soph… no hurry up and get your ass over here."

"Kay See you soon"

They hung up just as Sophia noticed the crowd of teens walking away for the beautiful GTO fresh out the shop. _'So much for my good mood' _she thought in dismay when their eyes met. Shaking her head breaking eye contact, she walked back her father's truck, hoping to gather some courage. After a tiny pep talk she walked into the pizza joint self-consciously tugging her shirt, which had chosen that moment to ride up exposing her mid drift.

Presley & gang seated at two of the booths, immediately she noticed Luke's absence leaving the seat next to Presley empty and as after thought she noticed that Sean was missing as well. She could only assume they were in the rest room, hoping that she could have as minimal contact with him as possible. It was then that she noticed Brianna presence, the blonde was about to say something to her and she could feel her thoughts seeping through her mind just as Presley shot Brianna a look that clearly stated _'keep your mouth shut'_ and smirked at Sophia who quickly turned towards the counter to order just as Luke and Sean exited the bathroom laughing.

"I'll have a large Meat Lovers with extra ham. A bottle of Sprite and 2 slices of chocolate cake" she said smiling at the guy behind the counter _'I guess Sarah will have to wait for the popcorn and chips'_ she was pulled out of her thoughts just as the guy behind the counter told her it would be ready in 20 minutes. Nodding at the man, she turned to leave and wait in her father's truck instead of waiting here with _**them **_watching her every move.

When she got outside she noticed a small pharmacy at the edge of the plaza, and quickly walked over to it. Taking her time, she walked through the isles grabbing things here and there. When she spotted the row of chips she grabbed a bad of Tostitos and a bottle of Mild Salsa. She found a box of popcorn 2 isles down and made her way to the register, grabbing a water bottle and snickers when she reached the checkout counter. She glanced at her phone and noticed that about 15 minutes had passed which gave her enough time to pay the guy and grab her pizza, with no spare time for Luke or his friends to harass her.

When she heard the bell over the jingle she knew all eyes were on her, she couldn't for the life of her remember why she hadn't put the stuff in the truck but there she was holding a water bottle and 2 large brown paper bags. She could feel them burning a hole in her back and casually glanced back to check on the truck, sure enough the entire 2 tables of Hill Kids were looking at her, it was so distracting she hadn't even noticed the blonde walking towards her and almost missed the guy behind the counter yelling "Order Up". She made to grab the pizza box placing the brown bags on top of the box when she realized there were 2 other bags and there was no way she could carry it all by herself. She found herself momentarily wishing Luke would try to talk to her again so she could take advantage and ask for help but that thought was cut short by a male voice.

"Bit hungry are we?" Randy asked, eyebrow arched at the blush staining her cheeks.

"Nope, not at all, this is all Sarah's" she motioned to the bags and pizza box, shaking her head she let out a nervous laugh "Well maybe not _**all**_ of it is Sarah's, but the majority is" she said emphasizing the word all. Randy laughed and took the box and brown bags from her, waiting by to the door.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

To say that he was angry was an understatement; he was seeing red; a whole lot of red, a dark blood red to be exact. She was flirting with Randy! Actually flirting and he should know he was the master of flirting. He watched helplessly as Randy walked her towards a truck which he could only guess she's borrowed from her dad. _'She kissed Randy's cheek!' _he thought frantically'_They're flirting and how could she flirt with Randy, how could she kiss his cheek. They're flirting as in, Randy is flirting with her and she's flirting back. And why exactly is she laughing with her hand on his arm?' _As the anger mounted, he listened carefully to what was being said. He heard a mention of Sarah's party, staying over and see you there but just as he went to get up Presley laid a reaffirming hand on his arm. So it wasn't his imagination Presley was _**protecting**_ Sophia. _'If only she knew what Sophia could do… she would realize Sophia could protect herself'_

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

She had her on ulterior motive as to why she was protecting the zoo bait, she didn't really hate her, just the treat she posed for her position in the pack as alpha female at Luke's side. So what if she didn't particularly like her. Sophia was just a distraction to Luke and she had to make sure he didn't stray too far. She only cared about power and Luke offered her just that. She decided that maybe along the way she gained a touch of feelings for him, she rationalized every emotion and labeled it, putting them in a file in her mind labeled over exposure. The boy was sexy, powerful, and currently hers. Was it so bad that she intended to keep it that way?

Yet the fact remained, Vivian had approached her and Sarah, she had given them both particular orders. While she was sure Hollander was meant to protect Sophia, she was meant to keep Luke distracted. Sure, she was taken aback by the request but she couldn't deny that Luke had been straying away from her, her 'best friends' Brianna and Chloe were proof in themselves of his infidelities. _**"Presley I need you to keep Luke occupied, and I need you keep the other females at bay till Sophia's change (if the mutt could survive it), she must be protected at all costs"**_She replayed the order in her head continuously, with her own adjustment of course, but she had her own reasons for protecting Sophia. She decided on the best way to distract Luke and decided a conveniently placed hand on his thigh and a seductive smirk would do the trick.

Doing just that, she noticed him visibly calm just before his body reacted to her ministrations and his hormones began to rage out of control. She leaned in and whispered "Let's go down to the lake" and waited for him to nod his head in confirmation.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Setting up for the party was a lot simpler than either girl expected. Sure it was time consuming, but simple non the less. Pizza for the Non-Hill Kids was being delivered as was lots and lots of chicken, burgers, and ribs for the Hill Kids. Before they knew it, Kit was calling to tell them she was 15 minutes away and the clocks in the house were flashing 6pm.

In a maddening blur the girls rushed up the stairs to shower and begin the process of getting ready. It was about 20 minutes later when Kit walked into the room and found herself, on the wrong side of a pair of jeans. The music was blasting throughout the house, and most of the contents of Sarah's closet and dresser drawers were flying to opposite ends of the room as the 2 brunettes attempted to find an outfit worthy of the night, so it was no surprise that they hadn't heard Kit knocking on the door. Within an hour the room was littered with tops, skirts, jeans, shorts, and multiple other garments of clothing. Kit chose to keep it simple in a pair of black leggings and simple yellow empire waist shirt with black strappy sandals. Sophia on the other hand had decided, or rather was forced into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans paired with a black lacey halter top and black ankle boots while Sarah wore a black mini skirt, black boots similar to Sophia's and a white tub top with a thick black belt under her breasts. Both brunettes were sporting silver jewelry, black eyeliner, and pink lip-gloss, leaving Kit as the odd on out wearing gold hoop earrings and a long gold and yellow beaded necklace. Sophia was currently using moose to keep her curls intact while Sarah straightened the last of her hair and Kit pulled the last of her hair back into a high runway model pony tail. They looked amazing and all that was left to do was wait for the last of the food and the guest, a tasked proved harder than most imagine it to be.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

When he arrived at Sarah's house he parked his car next to Randy's truck and got out. On his way inside he noticed Sean and Sarah talking really close, he could smell the sex in the air but above all that he could smell her intoxicating sent laced with jasmine, wherever she was hiding and he reveled in it as long as he could before his nostrils were ambushed by cheap perfume. _'What am I doing, what do I want, what am I after?'_ he asked himself the same questions he'd been asking himself since he first started to befriend Sophia, even more so since the day she had almost flipped. Did he want freedom, Sophia, to be the next alpha…All he knew for sure was that he wanted her to no needed her to survive the flip. Nodding absentmindedly at Presley who was no doubt suggesting a midnight tryst or warning him to steer clear of trouble; regardless the message, he couldn't bring himself to care at because at that very moment his eyes were scanning the room for the elusive Sophia Donner, who's sent was everywhere and nowhere all at once. Just then he noticed Sarah sprint up the stairs _'how can girls move let alone run in those things' _he mused to himself hoping beyond hope that Sophia would descend those exact stairs very soon.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Of course as the guests had begun to arrive she'd retreated to Sarah's room. Sitting there with nothing to do except listen was getting quite never wrecking. After about 20 minutes she heard the familiar rumble of his engine. Lucas Cates was here and there was no turning back now. She was nervous but that could be construed as an understatement since her heart was racing as if she'd just finished running a mile. Flirting with Randy could prove extremely dangerous for both her and the blonde male. No matter what the pack thought or how much they watched her she wasn't one of them… _'At least not currently' _she thought bitterly. So why should she live with them always watching, waiting, their golden eyes taunting her in the night invading her dreams. _'Damn it, who am I kidding? It's not the wolves that bother me, it's HIM. That damned Luke and his gorgeous green eyes especially when they flash gold, his infuriating smirk and perfect body. He haunts me every night in my dreams.' _She could sense Sarah coming upstairs for her just as the packs' thoughts boomed louder and louder.

She knew that no matter how much she wished it weren't true, the change was close, she could feel the call of nature. Her first flip was coming whether she was ready or not. The wolf within didn't want to be held back anymore, she could feel her gnawing at the ropes that were restraining her. She'd been challenged and she wasn't going to back down she was going to force herself out of her cage. Sophia just had to accept the inevitable, she had nothing left but denial.

"Soph let's go, he's here" Sarah exclaimed rushing through the door.

"Yeah I know, give me a second" she told her, just as she turned towards the mirror missing the smirk her friend gave her back

"Humph I think you've have more than enough seconds & minutes missy. Now get your hot ass out of my room and down those stairs before I have to get violent with you!"

What could she do after all this was her **ingenious** plan right? It didn't matter how stupid it seemed now. She just wasn't ready, she didn't know if it would work or better yet if she wanted it to work. Sensing her doubt Sarah spoke up, this time using a her rare serious voice "Sophia are you chickening out now? You look amazing. Whatever happens, happens. Carpe Diem right… what is it you always say?" she asked snapping her fingers "_**La Dolce Vie" **_Sophia responded morosely. "Look Sophia you only have 1 life, live it. Make it what **you** want while **you can**!" she smiled a small smile at Sophia and continued "Soph you can do this."

"Alright, Alright; I get it yoda no need for anymore pep talks. I'm up and walking towards the door see" as if to prove her point she reached for the door turned to look at Sarah and tapped her foot "let's go"

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Walking down the hall towards the party proved to be the longest 3 minutes of her life, she felt like Cinderella as she descended the stairs, noticing a retreating Presley she glanced at where the blonde had just been stationed and her eyes connected with those beautiful green eyes that belong to Luke just before they flashed that fascinating gold she knew all too well. It still amazed her how drawn in she would become at the slightest eye contact with him, how something so something so simple could cause her to become so mesmerized. He really was beautiful, and sexy, and an ass. Infuriating was not the word she would under normal circumstances, but he had this way about him, he drove her insane. She broke their eye contact and quickly walked down the last few steps.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Making a beeline for the end of the stairs he realized she had disappeared before he had managed to take more than 3 steps. "Hey Luke" Brianna said as he turned towards the food table, she seemed to be the only female not acting weird. "Hey Brianna" he responded with less enthusiasm then he had meant, hoping she wouldn't notice. She did.

"Baby are you alright?" she asked searching his face for any clues.

"Yeah I was just going to get some food." Was the short reply

"Well dance with me first" she purred, and who was he to deny a beautiful girl a dance.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

She wasn't a stupid blonde, far from it actually, she knew what Sophia was doing and it was brave but extremely stupid. But she knew she had to give her credit when credit was due and Sophia definitely had some guts playing such a dangerous of cat and mouse with a big bad wolf. And though she played stupid when it came to Luke's extracurricular activities and all the other girls he slept with (though she slept with probably the same amount of males) she wasn't gonna sit back and let Sophia be one of them. She wouldn't let the little zoo bait have Luke in any way or she'd risk losing him entirely and her hopes would be up in smoke. Although the outfit she had chosen was very flattering, a far cry from the shy timid girl in a pink dress so many nights ago… this game would be fun to watch and maybe play in a later round but she wouldn't lose, because she never lost a game she played, not when it mattered.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

She didn't have to look too far to spot Luke on the dance floor with a tall beautiful blonde _'Brianna…. It figures' _she thought bitterly.

"Soph, seriously you should have seen it from an outsider's point of view" Sarah said for the umpteen time bringing Sophia back to reality. Chuckling softly Sophia answered the brunette in front of her "Yeah I get it. 'All hot & bothered and completely wolf eyed' you're stuck on repeat Sarah. Heads up, Sean is heading your way" she said with a conspiratorial wink to Kit across the room.

"Looks like he and Randy are on the same page. Don't, don't turn around" she replied nervously "are you ready?"

Her breathing had started coming in short pants and her palms were suddenly sweaty. Was this gonna work, would Luke finally get the message? Did she even remember what message she was trying to convey?

"Sophia?" she heard him ask

"Hmmm?" she replied, nervously glancing his way; her sight lingering on Sarah, a nostalgic smile gracing her features "You look amazing tonight. Dance with me?" He asked taking her hand and leading her to the edge of the dance floor and for a split second she saw green eyes instead of brown and light brown hair instead of blonde. Her mouth moved on its own accord "Assertive, I like that" the words shocking her more than anything; tugging on his hand when he stilled she laughed a throaty laugh. Glancing back she noticed the predatory look in his eyes and the slightly seductive smirk, somehow Randy had positioned them in Luke's line of sight, only he was preoccupied at the moment, his hands disappearing up and under Brianna's shirt.

Another song started and she and Randy kept dancing, her hips grinding into his, their bodies in time to the beat. _'If only he would just look up long enough to see me dancing like this with Randy'_ she found herself thinking. And imagine her surprise when those gorgeous green orbs of Luke caught sight of her and momentarily flashed with anger, then calming slightly before being replaced by a smug smirk. So to further prove her point she turned away and pulled Randy closer to her, his breath on her neck and exposed shoulder as they gyrated to the beat and in the spur of the moment her hands found his hair. Their breath mingling for a second before he closed the space between them, crushing his lips to hers in a scorching kiss, making sure they never stopped the movement of their bodies. There may not have been sparks but he was one hell of a kisser. It lasted all of 8 seconds when his lips were torn from hers. Fluttering her eyes open and accidentally letting a whimper of protest escape her lips, not loud enough for most to hear, but just loud enough for those in the room with hyper sensitive hearing. Her eyes connected with his, regaining her senses and composure she realized she was staring at Randy sprawled out on the floor clutching his jaw.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

What was she doing? He could smell her, sense her more than before. He knew she was near. Then he heard it in snippets _'Look Up' _and _'dancing with Randy'. _He turned his head in the general direction of her. At first he felt nothing but white hot anger flooding his veins and impairing his senses, but then he caught a glimmer of something in her eyes, something he couldn't quite name but tied together with her slight smile, his wolf was calmed as if she was telling him that he'd always win. So he smiled back and watched in horror as the playfulness leave her face and her eyes go cold just before she turned her face away. He watched for a few more minutes & just as he intended to look away they kissed. He felt his world go cold and slip out from under his as he watched '_Randy & Sophia kissing'_ the thought to much too bare. He watched as her hips kept in time with the beat and her nails raked over Randy's back, he watched as Randy's hands firmly grabbed her waist, he could feel her nails running down Randy's back as if it were his own.

He heard her thoughts then _'Not this time Luke, this time I win'. _

A part of him knew she hadn't meant to think that let alone broadcast it, but the challenge was made, his wolf responding to the white hot anger tugging at his heart. Before he could register any movement, he was across the room, his fist making contact with the side of Randy's face. Time stopped when he heard it, a whimper slightly muffled but the source and its cause were completely obvious, the roaring in his ears so deafening now. He chanced a look at her but she was staring wide-eyed at Randy, who was staring at him.

He almost couldn't feel the gentle tugging (actually yanking but his wolf was so close to the surface they couldn't hold him) of Sarah & Presley. He almost couldn't hear Brianna's words of encouragement, the snarl from Presley directed at the blonde and an extra set of arms on his shoulders (Sean). When his hand came in contact with Sophia's arm her eyes wasted no time flashing and he knew it was too late. His cheek stung and instinctively he raised his hand to his cheek. As he smeared the blood, he noticed that the all hands except Sean's had now left his body. He briefly got a glimpse of the thick red liquid on his fingers before he felt delicate hands on his chest, nails digging in and then a force send him reeling back landing on his ass where Brianna's body had landed a few moments prior, all the while his eyes never breaking from hers. Only when she turned abruptly, bent down and helped Randy up who looked like a deer in headlights, did he take in his current surroundings. He started to come to his senses when he noticed a snarling Presley flanking Sophia and Sarah tending to Sean. He could only guess that Presley had sent Brianna flying when she attempted to go near Sophia after the first or second blow. But his wolf was still in control; bordering an accidental flip, he noted all the emotions welling up inside him… anger, hunger, excitement, awe and in the far corner of his mind love. Her power and strength turned him on.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

"The party is OVER, get out!" The whispers of spectators and the open mouthed Hill Kids pissed Sarah off even more. Never had she imagined that Presley would protect Sophia to that extent, let alone the actual strength Sophia displayed. "I said LEAVE NOW!" she wasn't sure how she had managed to get her voice to exhibit such strength and intimidation but was glad she did.

The sight of Sophia slapping Luke, Brianna moving to attack Sophia and Presley throwing her off followed by a spectacular shove by Sophia, was amazing, exhilarating and frankly, it was frightening. Sarah had no doubt in her mind that Sophia could take on anyone if she was strong enough to dent Luke's car with Luke himself and shove him clear across the room. She exhibited a strength not many flipped wolves could manage.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Luke felt himself being hoisted to his feet and dragged towards the door where Presley was ushering people out. He had just reached the steps leading off the porch when he heard Sarah's frantic voice "Oh No! Sophia". He turned back towards the door and saw a flash of curly blonde hair head inside right before the door shut in his face. "Sarah what happened, what's wrong?" Presley's voice was unmistakable and under its curiosity was fear. Then a heart wrenching scream broke the air "Presley go to Vivian tell her when have an emergency, I have to call Mr. Blackstone" another scream "Where's your back door" the screaming got louder "That way, Sophia? Sophia where's your phone I have to call your dad… Sophia!" Sarah was close to hysterics and Presley was ordering Randy to get towels and a bowl of ice water when they heard another Scream ripping through the air.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

The pain was unbearable, her back felt like it was ripping, her skin felt like it was ripping, stretching and melting all at once. It was impossible to focus on one particular pain, she saw Presley flip and momentarily thought she was dead until she saw Presley running for Sarah's backdoor sending her a mental command of _'keep breathing' _right before blackness overtook her.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

The screaming in her head had stopped and the pain in her belly had lessened so she ran faster a feeling of dread overtaking her. She didn't know why she was compelled to go back to Wolf Lake but she knew that she had to. Ruby Cates-Creed would risk it because she needed to be there even if she was signing her own death warrant.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Vivian Cates stood staring out the window of her office. _'H__er office_' the words sounded wrong, strange, foreign to her ears and yet they were true. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she almost didn't notice or sense the presence behind her. But that scent was all too familiar and all too unforgettable.

"Hello Matt"she said not bothering to turn around

"V" he responded as he entered the office fully, closing the door behind him

"How can I help you?" she asked cutting straight to the chase, noticing that her voice had taken on a sharp skeptical edge.

"Can't a friend visit another friend" He asked completely calm causing her to wince as she finally turned to look at him. "Since when do you willingly come visit me at 2 in the morning, let alone consider us 'friends'? How did you get in?"

There was a moment of tense silence when Matt finally spoke up, looking her straight in the eyes "Fair enough V, but you should know I didn't come here to play a game of 21 questions. I only need 2 answered."

"Alright" she replied apprehensively

"How long have you been sleeping with Tyler Creed and when did you plan on telling me?

"What?" she blinked at him not expecting that question at all.

"You heard me correctly I believe I asked you 'how long —" he was cut off by a mental shout of _'Mrs. Cates!' _followed by a howl right outside the window. Vivian gazed out for a moment identifying the wolf before nodding and heading for the door with Matt on her heels. She opened the front door for the wolf that wasted no time in changing to her human form.

"Presley?" Vivian asked waiting for the tired girl to speak. It only took a minute for her to regain her breath and began talking only to stop and turn frighteningly pale when Matt handed her a blanket.

"We have an emergency" she stated, worried about the sheriff's reaction.

"What Kind?" Matt asked going into Sheriff Mode momentarily forgetting his dislike for the girl sitting in front of him.

"The wolf kind" Vivian answered "Presley call Sherman and Matt follow me"

"Why? Since when am I included in pack business—"

"Matt" she said sternly "It's Sophia" And at that moment his world shattered.

"How, what's wrong?"

"Mr. Donner, Mrs. Cates had Sarah and I watch Luke and the females in the younger pack and keep them distracted from your daughter. I'm not sure what happened but she doubled over in pain" Presley answered Matt then turned to Vivian and continued "Your son was there, as well as a large group of humans. When she collapsed Sarah sent me to tell you, while she had Randy called Mr. Blackstone. He should be there by now."

"Not again" Matt said holding his head in his hands

"Thank you Presley" Vivian said turning to the girl "Please go back and help Sarah tell her and Sherman we are on our way, Matt let's go" she said sternly watching Presley flip and run out the door.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

When she got there, she noticed Luke sitting on the hood of his car talking to Sean. Not a moment later the door opened and Sherman came walking out.

"Sean go home" he said, all playfulness gone from his face, when he was serious there was no arguing with him. She briefly wondered how he would get home when she noticed Randy come bounding out and nod at Sean who got in his truck as they sped off. She then noticed a beige wolf emerge from the bushes and nod at Sherman who seemed to be looking right at her. It was now or never. She left the safety of the bushes and made her way towards the others as Sherman moved out of her way and let her in, her eyes immediately fell on Sophia crumpled on the floor with Sarah wiping her brow as the girl writhe and groaned in pain.

"Luke please take Presley home, your mother and Sheriff Donner will be here soon and your presence will not help Sophia" she turned back towards the door and when it was apparent that he was going to object she and Presley snarled at Luke. A look of defeat marred his features and Sherman handed Presley who had just flipped back to her human form her clothing. Both teens got into the car just as Vivian's car pulled up. This was going to be a long night. Ruby had a bad feeling about this night and knew that her time of hiding out and running away was up. She could only hope that her being here would help Sophia and maybe herself in the end. Hopefully she could be happy with John once again.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

He really didn't want to leave. There was no denying that this was his fault once again, but her body was fighting the change completely. Her mind was refusing to allow the wolf inside her to break out. He knew she might not survive this, all because of his possessive nature. He knew he cared about her, there was no denying it, but he was at war with his inner wolf. It had marked Sophia as its equal, even before she had shown signs that her flip was about to surface. He needed to help her through this. If she didn't make it, he did not know what he would do. She was his friend, the only person who didn't take his Alpha dog shit, the only person not scared of him. To say he didn't care would be a blatant lie, one he wasn't willing to tell himself anymore.

Her screams echoed in his head long after she had fallen silent. They were like the screams of no other and would probably haunt him for the end of time. It was at that moment that he decided he needed to go running in the. But what seemed to scare him the most about the situation, was that Ruby had risked life and limb coming back to the town she hated for something important and he had a really bad feeling, that something was Sophia and if that was the case then there was more to Sophia then he could have ever imagined.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

'_Blurry everything's blurry... why is everything blurry?' _she didn't even realize that her lips weren't moving, only that her world was blurry then clear then blurry an endless cycle that was exhausting her. To those watching her, it was obvious she was battling the change and it reflected in her eyes that flashed and dulled continuously. But to Sophia her world was going crazy. Then the pain seared and she screeched with all her might making those around her with sensitive hearing flinch at the pitch and intensity of it. Suddenly it all made sense and the memories came flooding back. _'No matter what happens only one person can drive me crazy enough to reach this breaking point… If I live through this I will personally kill Luke, Alpha or not!' _Of course she was once again unaware that she was broadcasting and that everyone in the room felt both uncomfortable and humorous. _'Finally I can see, Daddy what's going on?' _and that when it hit her she was changing whether she was ready or not _'dad I'm not ready OMG Daddy it hurts'_

"Honey you have to relax, I can't lose my little girl. You have to relax and let the change take you, Sherman there has to be something you can do" the panic could be heard in his voice even though he was trying to help calm Sophia down "Matt all I can do is watch, she's stronger than she looks, how else could she have held it back this long. Have faith"

"FAITH!" his laugh was humorless "What has faith ever done for me? I had faith this would never happen, I had faith Marie would make it! No-"

"Matt, enough! You are not helping the situation. She's your daughter, she strong" Vivian interjected hoping to placate him.

"Will everyone stop talking about her like she's not here."

Sarah was fed up with them ignoring the girl, her best friend writhing on the floor in pain as if her screams meant nothing. "Sarah —" Vivian started "No I'm serious. You're my Alpha, but she's my best friend and instead of all this bickering about her strength which she, strong I mean, she dented Luke's car with Luke, threw him straight across the room with one hand. You should be helping her through this. I almost didn't make it but she saved me. She believed in me and somehow her words made it through the fog. I owe her my life. So please, help her like she helped me"

"Why didn't you tell us that she helped you –"

"Because it wasn't important, V. Sophia helping Sarah only proves her strength and I think that's why I'm here. I heard her screams in my head felt her pain" Ruby turned to Sherman "Is there any way I'm connected to her or she to me?"

"Finally someone has been paying attention" and with a nod Sherman bent down to pick up Sophia and had Ruby and Sarah follow him leaving the other adults alone.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

'_What going on?'_

'_Sophia its Ruby, I'm going to help you but I need you to relax as much as you can. Clear your mind I know it sounds hard but you have to. Try to steady your breathing or you'll hyperventilate on top of everything, can you do that'_

'_I'll try, but why are you helping me. You never helped any of the others'_

'_Call it a gut feeling, maybe it has to do with Luke. I'm not sure, but I've always like you. You were always nice no matter how mean they treated you. Luke would come home and tell me all these things and how you just ignored them and then later how you responded with just as much ferocity as I would when pushed to the limit. So maybe it's that you remind me of me, or what I always dreamed Amanda would be, or that your dad has always been there for me but I know I have to do this. But honestly Sophia, if I have to feel your pain anymore I'll die, I went through the flip once already and I don't want to experience it again.'_

'_Thank you Ruby'_

"Are you 2 done?"

"Yes Sherman"

And with that Sherman left the 3 girls alone with only a vague idea as to how Ruby could help Sophia. "Sarah did you bring the towels and water?" when the other girl nodded she continued "Good can you keep wiping down her face and arms, if we don't her skin might tear"

"What did you mean you could feel her pain?" Sarah asked, dipping the first towel into the warm water

"Just what I said, I could feel it like it was my first flip. I'd forgotten the pain involved until tonight"

"How are you going to help her?"

"I think I'm supposed to guide her through it mentally. No matter what happens keep wiping her down" she instructed waiting for the girl's nod.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

It had been over an hour and the screams had lessened about 30 minutes after Sherman had left them alone in the room and they still hadn't gotten any answers. Vivian needed answers "Sherman I understand as keeper of this pack, it's your duty to tell us things in due time but I need to know how Ruby can help her flip?"

"V just like Sophia helped Sarah, Ruby has the ability to help Sophia. Those 2 are connected"

"I understand that but how are they connected?"

"Only time will tell. Besides it's not your concern"

"She's my daughter" Matt replied curtly "And Ruby's my family, my step daughter. How is this not our business" Vivian continued, giving Sherman and incredulous look.

"I think I go check on the cubs" Sherman responded vaguely turning away from the 2 furious adults.

"Damn it Sherman" Matt snarled, completely fed up Sherman's game of run around "We need answers" he snapped feeling his eyes flash with the uncontained emotions.

"Matt" Sherman replied as he reached the stairs "Relax"

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Meanwhile in the room Ruby seemed to be in a trance like state with her hand in Sophia's as the younger girls continued to whimper as she reached a point of growing claws and wolf legs but the fur was still absent. Sarah continued to wipe Sophia down when Sherman entered and took her place telling her it was time. Sarah knew better than to try and decipher anything Sherman said even if he was straight forward it was never what it sounded like.

Sophia felt like her back was breaking excruciatingly slow. She'd reached a point where she was about to give up and let herself die when Ruby echoed in her head _'not yet Sophia your almost there come on follow me'_ so she followed the 2 white wolves one with blue eyes and the other with gold and soon she was in a very familiar clearing. A clearing that yelled one name to her… _**Luke.**_ This didn't go unnoticed by Ruby who was after all in Sophia's mind.

This was harder than she expected, seeing Sophia's memories upon entering her mind and diving into her subconscious scared her. But what scared her more was that she now understood why Sophia and herself where so connected. When they had reached the clearing she heard the place call to the 3 of them. The trees seemed to separate, the wind calling to them, standing in front of them now was a familiar wolf who beckoned to the one beside her.

Before she could ask anything, not that she could think of anything, the 2 wolves both gray and white were off playing and frolicking. It was then that she understood, Luke's wolf and Sophia's wolf were one. They had chosen each other before their human counterparts knew what hit them. Glancing back at Sophia she noticed the look of awe on her face before she was thrown out of the clearing as if someone had pressed an eject button. Opening her eyes she saw Sherman petting a white coat and felt him pat her head before she passed out.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

All he could do now was howl, he couldn't sense her or hear her screams. He didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing but it had stopped none the less.


	8. The Reckoning

**Episode 15: The Reckoning**

**Previously On Wolf Lake: **_All he could do now was howl, he couldn't sense her or hear her screams. He didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing but it had stopped none the less._

* * *

**1 Day and Counting**

_1 Day earlier_

**The Day after the Party**

* * *

The weekend was over and the party was all anyone could talk about. Walking into the diner, he immediately noticed Sophia's absence. She wasn't there, but Kit was and she looking worse for wear. It was then he noticed, Sarah was missing as well. He could only sit down in defeat, he knew he wasn't getting any answers today and that genuinely bothered him. He was worried about Sophia, worried she hadn't survived, and worried she did. He was a tangled mess of emotions and what worse was the lack of information. Ruby hadn't come home last night and neither had his mom.

When Kit approached the table he got one of the coldest, deadliest stares he'd ever received

"Can I take your order?" The hate in her voice was evident.

"A burger?" He couldn't';t help but cringe at the lack of authority in his voice, it had sounded more like a question than anything. Herr anger made him uneasy, he felt like she would shoot him or poison him given the chance.

"Anything else?" her voice was dripping with pure venom. If looks could kill he was sure he would have been dead before his parents had conceived him.

"A soda" he said quirking an eyebrow at her. "Did I do something to you"

Kit laughed a mocking laugh in his direction "No you never hurt anyone" and walked away.

His food was brought by later by a trainee who accidentally spilled his drink on the way to his table, another drink was brought to him seconds later by Kit, who accidentally on purpose spilled its entire contents on him. He could vaguely hear Rusty cursing up a storm mumbling incoherently about people being crazy and no good.

Minutes later the bell over the door chimed making his eyes shoot up to the door in hope. Still no sign of Sophia, no Sarah, not even Presley. It worried him, the lack of communication. So he sat in silence, waiting for Sean, mulling over his thoughts as he morosely bit into his burger.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

"What do you mean White?" the words came out in a rushed whisper

"Just what I said Vivian" there was no denying the impatience in the voice. "When I woke up and looked at her she was white" Ruby said slowly, her voice coming out in a soothing whisper making the Alpha feel like a petulant child that needed calming.

"This just isn't possible. The pack already has a white wolf, we were lucky enough to be blessed with that. Why would we need or better yet have another" she tried again hoping she would somehow wake up and this would all be just weird dream

"V" Sherman interjected. "Ruby is right. Sophia Donner is a white wolf. While I'm not completely sure as to the hows and whys, I have my suspicions."

Vivian Cates was in complete denial. She had nothing against Sophia, to the contrary she liked the girl very much and always hoped she would survive the change, but 1 white wolf was an anomaly in itself and well to be blunt 2 was just not natural, it was unheard of. They were lucky to have Ruby, blessed really. She couldn't help feeling nervous, what would cause the fates to grant them a second white wolf, one that would currently be in the younger pack. She found herself oddly protective of the girl, releasing a small growl when thoughts of Tyler and what he might try to pull now, that Ruby was 'gone' so to speak, surfaced.

"I think it best to keep this between us, no one should know about her color, it could be dangerous. Until we learn more or it's absolutely necessary the color of her wolf pelt stay between those of us standing here and Sophia herself." she said suddenly turning towards the others

"For once, I have to say I agree with you Vivian. What do you plan to do with me?" Ruby asked, leaning against the Hollander's living room sofa.

"For right now, it seems as if you're important to the pack, if you can help the younger pack through the change. You will stay at the Estate with Luke and I, your presence will not be mentioned until the next pack meeting where we will ask, that the pack recognize your separation from Tyler. There is too much at stake now we can't risk him rising to power."

"V, there is no guarantee she can help any of the younger pack members. If that was at all the case, more of the pups would have survived. I am under the impression she and Sophia are connected and that in itself is the reason he was able to help her." Sherman said as his eyes moved between the 2 females in the room.

"Be that as it may, we can't take the chance. No matter how slim the chance maybe, Ruby and Sophia are our responsibility, and there protection should be our number one priority." Vivian intoned, her voice taking on a steely edge, the others in the room unable to miss the Alpha notes that hung in the air, urging them to follow her orders.

"As you wish." He responded, bowing his head slightly in her direction.

Suddenly she turned towards Ruby "We'll leave through the back of the house, that way you won't be seen. Do you think you can keep all of this from Luke?"

"Yes" she replied "I'm going upstairs to check on Sophia, I just need to make sure she's ok. I'll be sure to let her know what's going on."

"I'll call to you when we it's safe to leave."

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

She was sore, that much she knew, the rest was all a blur. She understood the severity of what had just happened hours prior, but she couldn't seem to wrap her mind around it. She had somehow managed to survive the flip and yet she had no idea how or why, let alone what color she was. She was torn out of her thoughts by a quiet knock and Ruby sticking her head in. "Hey, how are you feeling?" the sincerity and compassion was not only present in Ruby's voice but also on her face.

"Hey yourself, not so bad, just sore. Thanks for yesterday" Sophia answered flashing Ruby a genuine smile.

"I just showed you the right way, you did the rest." Ruby said turning to look at Sophia "What do you remember about last night" she asking thinking back to last night, after experiencing it firsthand she knew how the young girl and her wolf felt about her brother, Luke. What she didn't know, was how she felt about it, as Sophia's friend and Luke's sister. '_That kind of emotion could only come about if the two were….' _Her memories were flashing images of words and encounters in her mind, so quickly that she nearly missed Sophia's response.

"Not much really, I do remember seeing you as a wolf, but then it's all pretty much blurry except for a couple of the things you told me."

"Do you remember what color your coat is?"

"No and Sarah told me she didn't know either." Sophia said standing up and walking over to the mirror. She couldn't believe the changes, if she wasn't seeing them with her own eyes; she'd swear this was all a dream. But then again her eyes seemed to be the main problem with her appearance; she had assumed they'd go back to normal after she'd made the change but if anything they seemed to glow brighter. The eerie amber orbs now had flecks of green in them, her once rounded face seemed to take on a glowing regal look, and her hair was shiny, smooth and wavy, cascading down her back. She had never really noticed how much better the teens looked after the change. _'But that's probably do to the fact that my eye sight wasn't the best before.' _She thought with a snort, pulling her hair up into a messy bun

"Sophia you might wanna sit back down" Ruby said waiting for Sophia to plop back down on the bed before she continued "The thing is Soph, you're a white wolf. Your coat is pure white, just like mine." It seemed like hours had passed before the other girl answered, but really it was only about 5 minutes.

"No that, that just can't be!" she stuttered, her voice raising an octave at the end. "I'm a _**half breed**_. I shouldn't have even been able to make the change. I'm lucky I survived!" She was now standing, pacing the in front of the bed. "The pack already has a white wolf, you. There must be some kind of mistake. You must have seen wrong."

"Sophia, Sherman saw you too. You're white. Nobody saw wrong."

"I can't tell Sarah, can I?" Ruby shook her head "And I can't tell anyone else for that matter, not until Mrs. Cates know more right?" Ruby shook her head again.

"No, you can't tell anyone. I know it sucks but you can stop by anytime to talk. I've cleared it with Vivian, and I'm staying with her. You are my only company." She chuckled lightly "Are you going to be ok?"

"I guess, I just have to wrap my head around it." She sighed. "Me a wolf, I survived. I'm a wolf, finally. Oh god I'm a white wolf"

"Takes some getting used to." Ruby laughed. "When you're not so sore, you should go running with me"

"Ok, that sounds like a plan." She responded flashing Ruby a small smile

"Well I have to talk to Sarah really quick and then I'm leaving. Remember you can't tell anyone the color of your pelt. If they ask, you didn't get a look, which technically is the truth. Stop by tomorrow ok" Ruby urged Sophia to understand. "You're tough Sophia, you'll be fine, trust me"

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Following her nose, she found Sarah, as the girl exited the bathroom. The conversation with Sarah seemed to go quicker "Stay with her, keep her safe. Don't ask her too many questions because she can't answer half of them. And please don't let anyone know, she survived, no matter what you hear. They'll start to ask too many questions; questions none of us know the answer too."

"I pretty much guessed that's what you, Mrs. Cates and Mr. Blackstone were talking about. I just need to know that my best friend is going to be ok. You can tell Mrs. Cates I'll watch her."

"Thank you Sarah, you're a really good friend, loyal. She needs that. Vivian and Matt are coming to pick her up later." Ruby said with a sympathetic smile. She knew they were best friends and Sarah was risking a lot helping Sophia.

"Ok, be safe Ruby" Sarah answered walking towards her room "You too Sarah."

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Luke got home shortly after passing on the nightly rave, which he never said no to, only to find his mother, Matt, Sherman and Ruby sitting at the dinner table in a seemingly comfortable silence. But since he knew them all pretty well, comfortable was not the best way to describe the current situation.

Ruby was the first to notice him "Luke, your home early."

"Yeah, I was kinda tired. Figured I'd eat then go upstairs and sleep" he answered feeling as if he had to defend his actions by the way Sheriff Donner was eying him.

"Luke do you want to sit with us, or do you want me to send up your food?" His mother asked in a voice that told him to choose the latter, since this was pack business, meaning none of his.

"I think I'll grab something from the kitchen and head up to my room" when his mother nodded he knew he had made the right decision.

"Later Luke" Sherman said with a small smirk "Don't forget your biology homework."

With a grunt of acknowledgement, he turned towards the kitchen to serve himself dinner.

After Dinner he fell into a fitful sleep not unlike the night he, Presley, Sean, and Randy almost killed that trucker. Only this time he couldn't go talk to the one person he knew could ease his doubts and fears, this time, Sophia was the cause.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

"So what you're saying is, my daughter is a white wolf and I can't tell anyone about it. Let alone mention she survived until we know that it's safe. How long do I have to pretend I know nothing?" Mat spat out

"Matt, I understand where you're coming from. I plan to help Sophia the best I can, but we don't know what having 2 white wolves really means for the pack. She needs to regain her strength. We haven't had a white wolf in our pack for ages. I wouldn't wish this burden on anyone, but we have to face it. We all knew Sophia was different, that she was strong. She was bound to stir up some trouble." Ruby said, pausing to take a sip of her drink. "She'll be sore for a day or 2; Sherman, Vivian and I discussed it thoroughly and we agree that she should rest those days. She'll be guarded of course and when her strength return she can return to school."

"Alright, who will watch her?" he asked, looking at Ruby, Vivian and Sherman in turn "What of her classes?"

"I'll guard her. Between her current guards and myself everything will be fine. You and Vivian can pick her up from Sarah's house when you're finished here. Take her home so she can get some rest. Tomorrow Vivian will pick her up from your house and bring her here, everything will be ok." Ruby said standing up. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have a room to prepare. But Matt, we should give her some adjustment time. Sherman can decide if and when she's ready to join pack education classes. She has people in her corner."

"I guess I can't do anything to change this. She flipped, she's pack now. How did I miss this, I thought she was safe from all this. She didn't even show signs, at least not any that I saw" he growled in frustration

"You have my word Matt" Vivian answered without a moment's hesitation "I only have her wellbeing and safety in mind"

"As do I" Ruby mimicked nodding her head before walking out of the room.

Minutes later after finishing his food, Sherman spoke "Well as touching as this is, I do believe I have a nice little librarian waiting for me for a private meeting of sorts."

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

This just all seemed so surreal to her. She, Sophia Donner, daughter of Marie and Mathew Donner was a white wolf; the second one to emerge in the pack.

'_I'm the only half-breed to survive the flip._' She thought wryly. She was white. _'__White, white, white, pure white. This is just too weird'_

"Soph, your dad's coming to pick you up in a couple of minutes." Sarah said entering the room fully. "You ok?"

"Yeah still sore and a little beat I guess. But that's normal right?" Sophia inquired

"Yep! It kinda feels like you were strapped to a medieval torture device right? Tomorrow it will feel about the same except your skin won't feel so itchy or foreign. Then, before you know it you'll feel great because you survived" Sarah said with a smile.

"Sounds great" she replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"While I love the sarcasm, I've gotta say your exaggerating. It's not so bad, obviously you get used to the pain otherwise most of us wouldn't show up to school the next day." Sarah said with her own eye roll before throwing herself on the bed belly down "Speaking of which you're not going tomorrow. Before you ask, I don't know why. All I know is the Alpha is picking you up. But have no fear, I'll see you around 3pm. There will be no falling behind on your studies. I'm supposed to take you back around 9 to meet with your dad though"

After a few moments, Sarah laughed suddenly. "Sounds like a busy day for you. Apparently no one has ever heard of a day off. We should play hooky on Friday" Sarah said wiggling her eyebrows.

Sophia couldn't help but laugh at her friend. She was finally 'normal', well normal for Wolf Lake. "Sounds like a plan. I say we rent tons of movies and pig out. We can get some cheesy chick flicks, something gory and a comedy!"

Sarah faked a look of surprise "I'm shocked, truly shocked has Sophia Donner gone _**bad?**_"

"I do believe you've been a bad influence on me Sarah Hollander."

"I'm appalled you would suggest such a thing. I'm you average everyday good girl!"

"Oh get over it. You know it's true" she said laughing. "I guess we better head down stairs, I hear my dad's truck. Someone needs to tell him his exhaust pipe is loose."

"You do know that was creepy right? You already have the hang of this wolf thing and you just flipped"

"I guess it comes naturally." She said shrugging at her best friend before dropping her bags by the couch.

"I'll say. You might even be a bigger bitch than Presley & Brianna combined"

"I'm offended. Of course I'm a bigger bitch. And hell I'm better too."

The girls fell onto the sofa in a fit of giggles just as the doorbell rang. Sarah made her way over to the front door.

"Sophia honey how are you feeling?" Matt asked his daughter once she made it to the door.

"Could be better, but I've definitely felt worse" Matt laughed "Okay are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah let's go." Sophia hugged Sarah goodbye and thanked the Hollanders for their hospitality, leaving her dad there talking to Sarah's father Cal.

"How are you feeling Sophia?" Vivian asked startling Sophia

"Pretty good considering." Sophia answered grasping her chest with a small smile.

"Good" Vivian said smiling at the girl. "I didn't mean to scare you; I brought you some dinner if you're hungry." She motioned to the plastic bag with 3 containers in it. "I'll be over your house tomorrow to pick you up around 10, is that alright with you?"

"Yeah that's fine, I'm usually up by 6:30 anyways." She paused "Thanks for everything by the way. I know you're here to watch over me tonight."

"It's alright, I wanted to help. But I must say I think you and your dad need to have a conversation about his wolf. You've made the change, and you survived. I personally believe it's in everyone's best interest, that he flip again. Not only does his pack needs him but so do you."

"I don't know what to say"

"It's quite alright, I was just voicing my opinions" The conversation dropped as Matt got in the truck.

* * *

**Monday**

_The next day_

_**His Reckoning**_

* * *

He was not the only one that noticed Sarah's lack of enthusiasm or the fact that Sophia was not present. When he mentioned it to Presley, she brushed him off and said it wasn't important, leaving him speechless "Your mother's the alpha Luke, what she says goes. Just leave it" she said before she sauntered off.

She had made no visible attempt to patch things up with Brianna. She even went as far as to nod at Sarah in class, what was even freakier was the fact that Sarah returned the gesture. He knew something was going down and realized he was going to be kept in the dark until THEY planned on letting him in. Things with him and Randy were ok but more like tiptoeing around a land mine, there was no way to know when they were going to blow up in your face. It felt a little along the lines of the Twilight Zone.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

When Vivian pulled up to the house Sophia was a mass of nerves. To say that she was skeptical would be an understatement. _'She's helping me and for that I'm grateful. But I was almost positive she would have used me to secure Luke's future as the Alpha' _she thought to herself.

The ride was short and very quiet. They exchanged polite hellos and a brief conversation about school, but it wasn't long before they were pulling up to The Cates' Estate.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Vivian stared hard at the bottle of Lysol, hoping it would magically reveal the answers to the questions fluttering in her head. She had contemplated the disaster she would face when Luke caught wind of Sophia's sent roaming through the halls. She was almost positive that if Luke cared as much about Sophia as she suspected, then her sent would be engraved in his memory. And if what Ruby had said was true then no matter how much air freshener she used to mask it, he would know. _'This is gonna ruin our sense of smell. So should I even bother?' _she thought in dismay

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

The Day went by surprisingly fast for Sophia. She spent the whole day with Ruby. They talked about everything wolf related and danced around the topic of Luke. But she had to admit that this was fun.

It was around 2:15 when Vivian came to Ruby's room and told Sophia it was almost time to go. In a hurry Ruby made her promise to come visit again, which of course made Sophia laugh since she would be back around 9.

"What?" Ruby asked truly feeling out of the loop

"Nothing" she laughed again, trying to calm herself down. "It's just, you know I'm coming back." Sophia answered

"Yeah well" Ruby replied with a small laugh of her own "Thank you."

"What for?" the younger girl asked

"Making me laugh."

"I guess I owed you one." Sophia said hugging Ruby

When she was downstairs Vivian looked at her and took in her red checks and cheery disposition and lifted a perfectly done eyebrow in question. Before anything could be said Ruby showed up at the top of the stairs calling Sophia's name and throwing her a duffel bag that seemed to be bulging at the zipper.

Catching the bag, Sophia looked up at Ruby "What's this?" she asked adjusting the bag's holster onto her shoulder.

"Try that stuff on; I forgot to give it to you earlier. It's not much; just some old clothes that I thought would look awesome on you. Don't take this the wrong way but, it kinda looks like you're wearing a potato sack" Ruby said winking at Sophia "And as your 'mentor' so to speak I can't have that" Sophia smiled and said her thanks once again heading out of the house.

The ride to Sarah's was shorter than the ride that morning. When they arrived at the Hollanders, Sarah's mother was waiting for her at the door. Sophia turned around thanked Mrs. Cates again and hugged Jean Hollander and went up to Sarah's room. Within minutes the girls were in gossip mode.

"No way, he did?" she screeched in mortification. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks.

"Yep Sean told me. Randy definitely said that kiss was well worth a punch in the face"

"But I barely remember it, one second Luke's smirking at me and the next I'm on the floor in pain." Sophia said bringing the pillow up and over her face to scream in frustration. "Who does that?" she mumbled her face still hiding under the pillow. "Tell me what's up with Presley because I seem to have this freaky memory of her throwing Brianna, her best friend Brianna, across the room. Was that just my imagination?" she asked removing the pillow once her traitorous cheeks had stopped their insufferable blushing.

"Nope she threw her alright. Anyway, they aren't really best friends; they are the best kind of frienemies. They've always been in competition with each other. First it was who the best student was. Next it was their flips, then Luke and my guess is they're going to compete for the top female slot. It's just the way they work and rumor has it they haven't so much as glanced at each other." Sarah said sitting up and pulling the pillow away from Sophia.

"Cleo is freaking out, yelling about how they are fighting over some stupid trivial shit involving you. Obviously she used some vulgar terms to describe you but it was quite amusing. Kit's worried though, and who can blame her. She's human, she has no idea about what a Hill Kid really is and all she knows is Luke pissed you off and that rumor says you passed out from over exhaustion. The pack's mental link was on over drive though. I got a head ache by 2nd period from all the yapping. Seriously Soph, a headache. I never get those." She mumbled hitting Sophia with the pillow she had just taken when said girl started to laugh.

"They all know I'm not a morning person but they were going on about you. Asking a million questions, 'did you hear the zoo bait started her flip and didn't even last 2 minutes, they put her out of her misery'yada freaking yada. No wonder I wasn't the least bit enthusiastic by pack education. But anyways, how does it feel to be the most talked about girl in all of Wolf Lake High?" she quirked her eyebrows

"Like I'm going to snap, Vivian said if I was up to it I could go to school tomorrow. But I'm not so sure I'm ready to hear all of them all in my head." Sophia answered laughing

The rest of the afternoon went on much the same. Sophia was nervous about going to school the next day _'I wonder if I'm going to take any pack classes'_ Sophia thought to herself making extra sure she had put up the mental walls and wasn't broadcasting. Glancing at the clock she realized she had about half an hour until she had to be dropped off at the Cates' Chances were she would come face to face with Luke and she wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. She hoped Sarah wouldn't notice her anxiousness and if she did that she wouldn't take it personally.

But of course Sarah, being Sarah was extremely observant and noticed Sophia's mood change drastically. "Soph calm down, Ruby's meeting us at the back door and Luke's probably out at the rave" she told her.

"I must have spaced about the rave, I'm keeping you from it aren't I?"

"Soph stop, I didn't really want to go. I'm serious, I had a headache. and I don't want to witness Sean hooking up with anyone tonight."

"Sorry, but you know what screw it. If he's too stupid to make a move then it's his loss. Don't let him keep you from having fun. Go out, get hammered, and enjoy it while you're young." Sophia said chuckling lightly

"I guess. I'll think about it" Sarah said with a shrug. "Well I should get you over to Mrs. Cates House. Do you want me to pick you up tomorrow for school?"

"Sure, I'll text you"

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

When Sophia got there, she felt as if there were a million carnivorous butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. She could smell traces of Luke all over the place. She reached the back door hugging Sarah and knocking on the door. Seconds later the door opened, revealing an amused Ruby and a very agitated Mrs. Cates

"Are you ok Mrs. Cates?" Sophia asked watching her best friend drive off

"What? Oh I'm just a bit frustrated; my son decided to give me the 3rd degree. I decided to forgo to air fresheners earlier, a mistake I won't be making again. I may have told him you were ok, but I kept the details to a bare minimum. You wouldn't happen to know why he's so curious about you now would you." Vivian said ending in a lighter tone almost teasing the younger girl.

"With all due respect, my only guess would be that he's a pompous ass, who swears he needs to know everything about everyone." Sophia answered making Vivian and Ruby laugh lightly

"Speaking of the pompous ass, I suggest we get you upstairs quickly before he gets out the shower and attacks us for withholding information."

Sophia smiled at Mrs. Cates and began her trek upstairs with Ruby, turning back towards Vivian she asked "Is my dad coming over today?" when she received a nod she continued "Could you let me know when he gets here I need to talk to him"

"Of course now off you go I heard the shower turn off and we are running on limited time."

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

The girls reached Ruby's room with only seconds to spare "Ruby?" Luke asked knocking lightly on the door.

"Just a second" she answered turning to Sophia, shoving the girl towards her closet. When Sophia was tucked securely away she opened the door slightly "Yeah?" she asked

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to talk like we used to." He said taking a deep breath, his eyes flashing slightly when the scent of hit him. Sophia's scent clung to Ruby slithering past the threshold of his sister's room and curling around his like a security blanket. He knew then she was ok, her scent a reminder of his mother's words. _**'Dead girls don't have scents Luke' **_she had told him before unceremoniously kicking him out of his office. He could still hear Ruby's laughter ringing in his ears. _'I just need to know what happened; I need to see for myself that she's ok.' _ He thought out sadly, hoping for an answer, and completely unaware that her scent was not clinging to Ruby but drifting past Ruby. He had no idea she was only 3 feet away from him.

Ruby shuffled nervously at the door "I'm sorry Luke, normally I would love to but I can't right now. I'm about to take a nap and I didn't get much sleep these last 2 night" she absolutely hated lying to her brother, the look he sent her always made her feel a million times worse.

He nodded at his sister "maybe later?"

"How about I go to your room when I wake up" she asked him, laughing lightly at the happy look on his face

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Sophia felt immensely guilty, she felt guilty that people had to lie for her, she felt guilty that Luke sounded so wounded and lost but mostly she felt guilty that she was keeping Ruby from her brother even if only for a couple of hours.

"Sophia it's safe to come out" she heard Ruby breath "So what are you wearing to school tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure I haven't even tried on half of the clothes you gave me." She mumbled, tumbling out of the closet.

"Let's see" Ruby said forcing the zipper open and the clothes to spill out of the bag. "What about the black skinny jeans and a green or gray tank top. Those colors would look great on you." Ruby answered pulling out the jeans and tops. "Simple and flattering, here try them on"

The jeans had fit her perfectly. They clung to her like a second skin, flattering her figure.

Once the girls had decided on the top Ruby advised Sophia on what to wear with the outfit. "You're the kind of girl hoe looks better when she's comfortable, I think you should wear that outfit with this jacket and a pair of white chucks. It's perfect!" she said handing Sophia a white jacket from the bottom of the bag. "You might want to play up the fact that you have beautiful eyes that are no longer hiding behind glasses, the amber is starting to fade by the way, there are only a couple of flecks of green and gold left."

"Thanks Ruby" she was genuinely happy and it was more to do with Ruby's kindness than the prospect of a killer outfit.

"Yeah well it's not like I have anything else to do" she answered lightly with a shrug "you should try painting your nails, they're long enough"

"I've never really put much thought into it. They always seem to get chipped within minutes" she replied trying to fit the clothes back into the bag. "How did you even fit this all in here?"

Ruby laughed again taking the bag and clothes from Sophia "That's what I'm here for, you're bound by a promise to visit me now so I'll help you maintain them." She said smiling at the young girl and zipping the bag up again. "Now sit because those nails are starting to annoy me"

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Within an hour she had finished both hands leaving Sophia with a professional looking French tip manicure. "Thanks they look really nice." Sophia said admiring Ruby's handy work. "How did you learn to do this?"

"When I was in Seattle, I had a lot of time on my hands." Ruby answered with a nostalgic smile on her face. "One day, out of boredom, I decided to learn how to do nails. But I'll admit, I never liked the acrylic smell. It always made me light head and want to puke." She said wrinkling her nose.

"Sophia, your dad called to say he was on his way" Vivian said entering the room full "Are you ready?" she nodded in response. Was she ready? That seemed to be the million dollar question lately.

"Are you going to school tomorrow?" Ruby asked when Vivian had left the room, bending to grab the bag she had given Sophia. The younger girl just nodded mutely again.

"I guess I knew I had to face your brother sometime." She rushed out suddenly, her cheeks going red again, making Ruby laugh some more.

"I'm heading over there now, why you don't come with me. At least then he'll know your alive instead of badgering everyone around him."

"I guess it couldn't hurt" she shrugged, walking out the door.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Luke was sitting in his room, the only place in the house he didn't smell her scent. That intoxicating jasmine she used in her shampoo that always made him loose his mind, the scent that made him loose control. He couldn't deny it anymore. He wanted her, a apart of him needed her, called out to her. He laid back in his bed to retreat into his thoughts.

_**Sophia**_. Her name itself could inflict such pain, torment, confusion. '_I sound so weak.' _He thought to himself. There was only so much he could take, he was thinking about her constantly and wasn't even allowed within 30 ft. from her okay so maybe that's a tad bit overboard but he felt as if he should have been looked in a cage. No one wanted him near her, and he could only think about her so much before losing his mind. She still hadn't forgiven him, so it's not like he could go near her even if it wasn't forbidden. And now Presley was acting a bit odd, she was kind of nice to Sophia ever since the locker incident. Sophia was seriously strong, stronger than most females and she hadn't even flipped. He wanted to talk to her but she did everything in her power not to look at him and the few times he managed eye contact, her beautiful glowing eyes were cold, barely any emotion behind their chocolate depths. But her thought always gave her away, she was not to be claimed and damned be the man or beast who played her heart like a violin.

He could barely keep his thoughts and words straight. One second he was thinking, the next his mouth was moving, speaking on it's on accord. "Why won't she forgive me?" it was more of a statement then a question and he was completely thrown off when he receive an answer.

"Because you're an ass" he looked towards his door expecting his mother, anyone even Ruby. His eyes met hers, his only weakness, her beautiful brown eyes.

"Sophia" her name escaped his mouth in barely a whisper. "You're here" he whispered, completely lost

"Yes Luke" she replied gesturing to herself. "I'm here, & obviously I'm alive. I guess I'll see you tomorrow" and just as quickly as she entered she turned away. He could barely make out a muffled "Hi daddy" from her when he realized that Ruby was standing there.

"Hey little brother, guess you know my little secret. I'm sorry I had to keep it from you" she told him. Her shot her a questioning look, "I'm sorry I can't elaborate." She said seriously "So, what's on your mind" he was still in shock, his mind was barely able to process it all.

Seconds later, "Uhh" was his intellectual reply.

"I see you're as eloquent as ever" she laughed "I guess I'll catch up with you later, when you've regained your ability to speak, that is."

He was once again left alone to his own thoughts. Her scent now clinging to everything in the house. She was everywhere, he inhaled. She was haunting him to the point of insanity. He wasn't even sure if he'd just imagined her or if she really was there. He was suddenly very tired. All he could do was wait it out and hope that tomorrow he would see her and put his some of questions to rest, but until then, he had a rave to go to.


	9. Survival Of The Fittest

**Episode 16: Survival Of The Fittest **

**Previously on Wolf Lake:**

_"Sophia" her name escaped his mouth in barely a whisper. "You're here" he whispered, completely lost _

_"Yes Luke" she replied gesturing to herself. "I'm here, & obviously I'm alive. I guess I'll see you tomorrow" and just as quickly as she entered she turned away. He could barely make out a muffled "Hi daddy" from her when he realized that Ruby was standing there. _

_"Hey little brother, guess you know my little secret. I'm sorry I had to keep it from you" she told him. Her shot her a questioning look, "I'm sorry I can't elaborate." She said seriously "So, what's on your mind" he was still in shock, his mind was barely able to process it all. _

_Seconds later, "Uhh" was his intellectual reply._

_"I see you're as eloquent as ever" she laughed "I guess I'll catch up with you later, when you've regained your ability to speak, that is." _

_He was once again left alone to his own thoughts. Her scent now clinging to everything in the house. She was everywhere, he inhaled. She was haunting him to the point of insanity. He wasn't even sure if he'd just imagined her or if she really was there. He was suddenly very tired. All he could do was wait it out and hope that tomorrow he would see her and put his some of questions to rest, but until then, he had a rave to go to._

* * *

**On with the story…**

* * *

Why wouldn't they stop staring? Okay, so it's not every day she walked down the hall surrounded by skin walkers let alone Presley, Sean and Randy. Okay so maybe that's not exactly why they were staring at her, maybe it had to do with Sophia. People were still curious and nobody had given them any answers. Still, hadn't anyone taught these ingrates any manners?

Time was ticking slowly, way too slowly and their glares weren't helping her nerves. _7:05_ _am_, Sophia would be arriving any minute, then her companions could leave and she could talk to her best friend alone. Today just wasn't a 'people' day for her. Everyone was munching on her last nerve.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Seriously was it necessary to stare like that. Yes, she'd be the first to admit, that for once the attention was pissing her off, it was very unsettling. It was true, she knew more about the current situation with Sophia than most of the shifter community but that didn't mean she was ok with the looks. Why was she walking with the zoo-baits bestie again? Well it was better than walking around with Brianna or the rest of her oh so loving Brat Pack. With her luck she would suddenly morph into a klutzy, clingy, whiny clueless blonde like Brianna. Speaking of the bitch "Could she be any more desperate for attention" she mumbled to herself earning a chuckle from Sarah accompanied with an uneasy smile and a pat on the back from Sean. Everyone was bearing witness to such a testament, the tall leggy blonde was all but dry humping the teen Alpha, attaching herself to Luke's hip, snarling at the quartet as they passed. She couldn't believe Luke had the audacity to look as if he enjoyed it, his head leaning back against the locker as the blonde made short work of his neck, his eyes glazed with lust.

Too bad she no longer had a claim on him and was renounced as a potential mate. It fucking hurt to think of everything she'd lost, but she wasn't going to let them see that. Sadly enough Sarah had been there when the act was carried out. She had witnessed Presley breaking down first hand once Luke had walked away. But truthfully, she had never meant to get attached to him.

With the current situation, she couldn't help but think the zoo bait had the right idea tossing him into a car and across a room. Luke was horrible with others emotions and he had unceremoniously trampled all over hers. Sophia could have him and that stupid rollercoaster ride he likes to call a _relationship_. Even though he never officially called her his girlfriend they had been pretty exclusive. Soon enough things had changed; Luke had gotten bored of monogamy. Then Brianna had decided she wanted what was hers and Sophia started the change. _'I never stood a chance' _Presley bitterly thought to herself.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Sarah looked around her, glancing at her watch and tapping her foot impatiently. Presley looked bored with the group, nervously inspecting her nails. Only Sarah knew what was really going through the blondes head and never imagined there'd be a day she'd feel remorse or pity towards the other girl …

Randy & Sean were talking sports, pranks and tonight's up and coming rave. The rave would basically be Sophia's introduction to the pack if she chose to attend. It wasn't long before a familiar scent hit them all.

All shifter eyes snapped towards the double doors where Sophia stood in a pair of form fitting black skinny jeans and a green tank top, a pair of sunglasses holding back her wavy brown hair, jacket slung over her arm, a set of keys in one hand, and a text book and binder in the other. Sara couldn't help but chuckle, she officially looked the part of modern badass Little Red Riding Hood confronting the big bad wolf aka Luke.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

What was it she felt, when she woke up that morning? What emotions and words could describe the turbulent wave of feelings washing over her? Maybe breaking it down into counter parts would help her situation. _'__**Nervous:**_ _Easily upset, fearful._ _**Fear:**__ anticipation of danger, pain etc.; to be afraid; anxiousness. __**Anxious: **__worried, eagerly awaiting, excitement. __**Excited: **__aroused, to stir the feelings of.' _She thought nervously to herself, fiddling with the car keys in her hand.

So generally speaking all her emotions were connected and the one word to sum it all up was so simple._'Stupid brain' _she thought again glancing around and taking a deep breath and repeating the words to herself '_**Scared:**__ Frightened, Fearful, nerves on end…'_

Maybe driving hadn't been her best idea, she probably should have walked if only to clear her thoughts and keep herself level headed. But be that as it may, her father was the epitome of an over protective father. So, here she was in the parking lot of Wolf Lake Senior High, contemplating the situation at hand. She had finally flipped, half-breed or not, she was stronger and ultimately out ranked any and all female and most male shifters, except the current Alpha and Ruby. She was a White wolf and while Ruby was a white wolf as well, she was the white of the older pack, leaving Sophia as the strongest wolf in the younger pack. Ruby's stature demanded respect, but Sophia knew what the others saw when they looked at her, she knew she'd have to demand respect.

Anyway, it's not as if she'd ever willingly resort to that type of violence or display of power. She'd never even dream of challenging anyone, she would only defend herself and what was hers. If The Hill Kids and their 'Alphas' wanted a fight, she'd give them just that. If they wanted a weakling to torment, she'd set them right, she was no longer be that person. She would no longer give them the satisfaction of her tears. She would put up a good fight alright, if and when the time arose. Taking a deep breath, she straightened herself out looking down at the clock on her phone.

'_Now, what should I do about Luke?' _she thought to herself, pocketing her phone and making her way towards the double doors across the parking lot, making extra sure to walk slowly. _'Should I finally forgive him for the Scott incident? No, Maybe… __Yes' _she decided after sometime. She would forgive him, but he would have a lot of work cut out for him. But more importantly, would she for the Presley thing, the party, and every other little fuck up?

_'Yes… No, maybe' _with a frustrated growl she decided to leave those questions for another time but she couldn't guarantee that any of those would go unmentioned. She knew they were both stubborn so the possibility was so slim; a paper could barely pass through.

There was also the Presley/Brianna situation to consider, they both wanted the Alpha Bitch spot, and yet Sophia knew that Brianna would pose as the biggest obstacle of all. She would do anything to make Luke hers and now that little Sophia Donner was encroaching in her territory, there was bound to be some problem. It was obvious to all that the shifters in the know that Brianna would never, could never be Alpha female, with or without Luke's help.

Sophia was no idiot, she knew Brianna was vicious and strong, but she was no match for the females above her. As the white wolf of the younger pack Sophia would be an Alpha Bitch of the pack, just as Ruby and Vivian before her. The title, Ruby had explained, was hers whether she mated or not.

Her train of thought was brought to an abrupt halt as she entered the school and silence befell the halls. For a split second even the pack link stopped buzzing, it was eerily quiet. With a tentative step forward the halls and the link boomed with questions and fabricated answers.

_'I thought she died'_ one female thought, starting the barrage of questions

_'Who flipped her?'_ a male asked

_'When did she get so hot?' _another male questioned

'_Wonder if I should risk Luke's wrath and ask her out' _another male

"Shut up Randy" Presley announced out loud with a laugh, shoving the blonde male.

Sophia took another surer step into the halls

_'She's kinda scaring me. She's looking right at us' _a lower ranked female thought, eyes bulging when Sophia's eyes stopped on her

_'Did you hear? Luke has claimed her'_ a male announced through the link as he gazed at his girlfriend

_'They're mated? No way' _she replied, turning towards her friends, heads huddling together as they gossiped

_'Of course not he's an Alpha, and she's just a mutt. He just greedy and doesn't want to share her'_ a voice that sounded suspiciously like Brianna said

_'Randy made the zoo bait flip, all it took was one kiss' _that was definitely Cleo.

_'Are you sure… maybe he copped a feel or something' _another male asked looking at the brunette suspiciously

_'Nope Luke popped her cherry, he so helped that bitch flip'_ his friend replied nudging him to look toward the Alpha whose eyes were flashing as he looked at Sophia walk down the hallway

_'I thought she was with that ungulate. Damn what's his name?' _A girl asked walking into a class

_'Oh please, do shut up with the crap. Her flip was coming and we all knew it.' _Presley thought slamming her locker shut and walking towards Sarah.

'_We just didn't want to believe it, well guess what there she is alive and growling. And his name was Scott'_ she responded in turn waving Sophia over toward herself and the blonde to her left.

_'Yeah that's him' _the girl from before said

_'You do know she can hear you right'_ Sean thought looking at Randy, who was still contemplating the wrath of Luke versus a night out with Sophia

_'So' _he responded earning a growl from Luke who was crossing the hall in a frightening fast speed

_'She still scares me; it kinda looks like we are her prey'_ another shifter responded ducking into a class when Sophia's eerie brown eyes narrowed on his.

_'Maybe you are' _she growled through the pack link hoping to stop the chatter in her mind.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

She'd narrowly avoided Luke before her 1st period class, right after she growled out her warning on the mental link, causing another uproar. She shot Sarah and Presley, who were waving her over, an apologetic look subtly motioning at Luke now closing in on them before dashing into class following after Kit and Scott hollering for them to wait up. She could faintly hear another growl and a person being shoved into lockers just as her teacher entered the class shutting the door and the late bell ringing. _'Tuesday, 2 more days of class and then I get my very well planned skip day with Sarah.' _She dropped her books on her table, sitting down and resting her head on her outstretched hands.

Of course, as fate would have it today was not her lucky day. About 20 minutes into the class there was a light knock on the door. Randy confidently walked into her class and winked in her direction handing her teacher some papers. She was so focused on what was being said at the front of the class that she missed Kit's question. After a nudge, Kit had her undivided attention.

"Soph, are you and Randy a couple now? I thought you and Luke were sorta together just you know having a little lover's quarrel. What gives?"

She barely had enough time to answer Kit with a brief "no, no and no" before the teacher resumed talking only this time it was to call her over.

"Sophia" he said handing her a small stack of papers. "You have a new schedule, just fill out the papers attached and turn your books in later, I've already filled out the teacher code for my class, and your other teachers have as well. Now scoot I've got a class to teach"

With a huff she walked over to her desk to grab her stuff, shrugging her shoulders and shooting an uneasy look at Kit she turned and walked out the door, following behind Randy who was whistling happily.

When she reached her locker she roughly threw the books inside. She looked at the papers noticed there were 2 schedules; her original schedule was stapled to her new one, a book return paper and a book request form.

"Typical schedule?" Randy asked earning a glare and growl

"All my classes changed" she groaned, staring at the paper "Lucky me" she continued sarcastically shoving the papers into his chest watching him stumble from the force and finally land smack dab on his ass.

"Might wanna watch how much strength you put behind your basic daily stuff, you're a lot stronger now" Randy stated as he stood up watching her walk towards her new first period muttering a sarcastic "Great"

Randy chuckled lightly, running to catch up with Sophia. Handing her schedule back as they reached their class, **Pack History, **or as the ungulates would call it AP Government History she shot him an irritated look.

Her next period would be **Math**, which she could only assume would be like the other classes on her schedule, meaning a pack only class. After that she'd head over to her 3rd period class **P****ack English** (AP Literature). Luckily she still had the same Lunch schedule, then your average elective, hers being **Dance**. It was the last 2 classes that bothered her most, **Pack Science **(AP Biology)and Lastly **Pack P.E. **since of course they were stronger and faster than the humans. She absolutely no way of escaping Luke, or any of the other shifters that seemed to be pushing at her mental walls.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Walking into the class and handing her new schedule to the teacher turned out to be the worst 30 seconds of her life; she hated how they all just stared at her in silence. Presley and Sarah started the clap this time, Randy and Sean hooting and hollering as she blushed, all the while Luke watched her with his irritating smirk in place. She reached her new seat next to the blonde in record time, looking around she noticed Sarah was sitting right in front of her next to Randy leaving Sean and Luke a good 3 tables away.

She felt pretty content with her luck by the end 4th period, all her classes thus far were pretty normal. She had almost all her classes with Presley or Sarah, usually sitting next to 1 or both of them.

It was unfortunately during her 5th period Science class that her luck ran out and was forced to sit next to a hyper active Randy and _**Brianna**_. But if that wasn't enough, she was stationed right in front of Luke. Wasn't her life just perfect?

It was then, she realized, that she had gained a new found respect for the previous Alpha female Presley. Had it not been for the once vile blonde, she would have been forced into one of the most awkward hours of her young teenage life. With a simple comment to Sherman Blackstone, their Biology teacher, they were both out of their seats and walking to the administration office turning in her book request papers, and picking them up the school librarian.

Within minutes she had learned of Sarah's attempt to warn her of the schedule change that morning. Unfortunately for them the task took barely 20 minutes with 2 of them there, so she decided to take her time putting the books in her locker.

She couldn't wait to get out of school, sure it was a busy afternoon for her, but anything was better than this confinement. "I'm going stir crazy" she griped to the blonde next to her. "I need to get out of this place and run"

Unfortunately, she remembered it would be some hours until she could take her promised run with Ruby, her first since the flip. Grumbling some more she remembered her promise to Sarah earlier during their English class about attending the rave for a couple of hours.

As she turned to ask why the blonde was suddenly being nice to her on the way to their following class that she heard through the mental link about Presley and Luke, and their public break up. With a slight wince from the blonde at the comments, she knew that those particular rumors were true. When they reached the girls' locker-room, due to the over active pack link that Luke had seemed exceedingly bothered by her abrupt departure from last period and that he was busy, having been spotted by a lower ranked shifter, fucking Brianna. The result of him slacking in his daily Alpha duties was, to put it lightly, catastrophic.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

It happened all at once. In a blur of skin, hair and fur; there were 2 furious female wolves attacking one another. Had Luke, not been distracted, the situation might not have been so drastic. He could have handled it easily with a simple order, but he was and it seemed that unfortunately Sean wasn't strong enough to handle his Alpha's shortcomings.

Two newly flipped females were fighting over a boy, the irony of the situation not lost on the 2 brunettes and blonde watching for a safe distance. The little Sophia knew about pack law was 1. You never risk exposure and 2. To disobey the Alpha was to be shunned by your pack. Two enraged female wolves was definitely a risk of exposure. Female wolves, while small in size, compared to the bulkier males, made up for their slight disadvantage by being faster and more vicious. Only someone extremely strong or stupid could interfere in the fight, or risk forfeiting their life.

Luke's Beta Sean was trying valiantly to stop the fight as his fellow beta Randy, was shedding his clothes in order to run interference. One of the females sent Sean flying into a nearby tree, causing something in Sophia snapped. No one hurt her friends, not matter how stupid they were at time.

With a feral growl she lunged into the fight, grabbing both bitches by the scruff and holding them apart. With a snarl the first girl on her left, flipped back into her human form and fell limply at Sophia's feet. When the second female refused to submit, Sophia launched her into a tree, her eyes flashing, her body instinctively preparing for an attack. From the corner of her eye she saw someone move towards the growling wolf by the tree, in a feeble attempt to help. It was at that moment the Presley and Sarah moved forward into the crowd and asserted their strength and dominance. With a warning from Presley, the pack teens moved back to watch the scene unfold.

When she spoke to the growling wolf, her muscles bunching, Sophia and those around her noticed the voice was not her own. The voice sounded raspy, animalistic even. "You dare to mate with one who is taken in the eyes of the pack?"

In answer, the brown wolf lunged at Sophia causing Sarah to flinch, the crunch sound echoing in the air making those standing sway. Sophia had punched the wolf's snout.

"Submit" the word itself instilled fear in all those watching, instinctively tilting their heads and baring their necks and the still human shifter facing the enraged female wolf. Once again the brown wolf lunged this time ripping part of Sophia's shirt. Sophia's eyes flashed gold, instinctively crouching down and snarling at the femme wolf. Within the blink of an eye, she had moved across the clearing and had the wolf's throat under her foot, face down and whining.

"Submit" she growled again place more pressure on the girls neck. To those watching it seemed like decades before the wolf shifted back into her human form, rolling onto her back and baring her neck when Sophia removed her foot. She turned to the others her eyes downcast, picking up her clothes as a voice bellowed across the field.

"What the fuck just happened here?" all eyes turned toward Luke, who locked eyes with Sophia. Her stance never wavered

"Nothing" her voice still sounded cold and emotionless to those around her. Nodding at Presley and Sarah she walked past Luke towards Sean who had landed some feet away. He took her outstretched hand, standing and dusting himself off.

"Obviously something happened" Luke stepped away from Brianna and towards Sophia and Sean. "There are to bleeding girls on this field, not to mention I witnessed the whole ordeal" his eyes pleading with Sophia, begging for her to speak to him, begging for the same Sophia with fire in her eyes when she called him an ass, the same Sophia with the jasmine scent he loved, not this emotionless woman with a feral growl to her voice and a dangerous gleam to her eye.

"If you witnessed it then why must I recount the events" her voice was still cold but her eyes where slowly changing back to the brown he loved, he knew he needed to be careful, her wolf was still very close to the surface and could be triggered at any moment.

"Because I am your future alpha and I need to know all sides to this fight." He sighed "Damn it Sophia just tell me what happened." He scrubbed his hands over his face and through his hair in frustration.

"Alpha" she sneered with a cynical laugh, saying the title as if it disgusted her. "This female is mated corrected" she motioned toward the girl still by her feet cradling her left arm to her chest as she held the visible bite on her neck, where her mate mark used to be. He didn't fail to notice Sophia's eyes flashing between the gold of their kind and her normal brown.

"Yes, we all witnessed the union between herself and Ryan Hooks last spring" Luke answered, his eyebrows furrowing in question.

"That one" the disgust now evident on her face as she pointed to the girl glaring directly at her, conveniently standing by Brianna "she has been with another's mate and claims to bare his child, I can smell her dishonor" Sophia's eyes flashed completely gold then, her wolf clawing to come out.

"Cassandra?" Luke asked walking hesitantly toward the girl hiding slightly behind Sophia sobbing,

Sophia turned around and embraced the girl allowing her to cry into her shoulder, making soothing sounds. "Shh, she will be punished" she whispered rubbing her back. He knew then, her wolf was almost in complete control. There was no way she would know the severity of the situation had Sophia the girl been in control.

"Will he?" Cassandra asked through weepy eyes and hiccups.

"Only if it is what you seek" Sophia answered, causing chills to break out over his skin, his wolf pacing nervously under the surface.

"Is it true, did Ryan stray?" Luke asked tentatively, bending down to stroke the girl's hair.

"Yes" Cassandra answered burying her head further into Sophia shoulder and crying

"Luke?" Sophia called in her voice normal, her eyes fading into the soothing brown he had been longing to see, her eyes locking with his pleading and sad. "She's pregnant too." The simple statement succeeding in causing the pack surrounding them to gasp in shock, and Luke to take a deep breath; it was no wonder the fight had led to such violence. They were all completely shocked, how could the half breed fight off to enraged pregnant females and detect what they could not.

"What do we do?" Something inside his chest gave a hopeful jump and shout the moment she uttered the word 'we', containing his smile of triumph, his eyes flashed at her sending goose bumps across her skin.

"We hold a pack meeting" he turned to the rest of the pack, making them all scatter towards the school to change in the lockers. _'Tonight there will be no rave' _he announced publicly turning back towards Sophia and Cassandra, the unimaginable had just occurred, The Bond of Mates had been broken and a girl was left with the shattered pieces of her heart.

Sophia continued to rock the crying girl shushing her and rubbing her back until the girls sobs had ceased and she fell asleep against her chest, "You defended yourself well." his husky voice breaking the silence surrounding them.

"I wasn't defending myself, instincts just kicked in" she replied tersely, back stiffening as if she just remembered who he was and that he was there.

"Next time be more careful, those instinct could have gotten you killed" he told her with a worried gleam in his eyes

"Not in this lifetime" she answered rolling her eyes at him, shifting the sleeping girls form against her shoulder

"Is there something you're not telling me?" he asked seriously, her response only serving to make his all the more anxious.

"There's a lot about me you don't know, you will never know. Alpha" she sneered, the final word stifling the atmosphere.

His back stiffened, his hand stilled against Cassandra's hair. "Exactly, Alpha, I will find out Sophia" he warned, gesturing to the sleeping girl he turned to Sean.

"Not until I say so" she answered standing up once Cassandra was safely in Sean's arms.

"That was Alpha business and you could have gotten hurt. You need to be more careful Sophia, you're new to all of this" He said again, concern in his eyes.

She turned on him then with a vicious snarl. "I'm aware of that!" she pause taking a deep steading breath "But our Alpha was otherwise preoccupied, someone had to step in"

He staggered back from the force of her words. "Sean could have handled it" he tried to reason but she unceremoniously cut him

"Sean was getting his ass kicked!" her voice more vicious than before "Now if you'll excuse me I have to call Rusty and tell him I can't make it today" she finished walking away stiffly causing him to growl. Taking another steading breath, he pulled out his cell phone and called his mother, on the 4th ring his sister picked up.

"What's up Luke" his sister asked

"I need you to tell my mom to call an emergency pack meeting" he said motioning for Sean to place the sleeping Cassandra in his car

"Why? What happened?" she questioned "Is Sophia alright? Who's on trial?"

"Ruby chill, Sophia's fine, and I never said anything about a trial." He said closing the door and walking over to driver's side "Ryan Hooks and Michelle Bennett, The Bond of Mates was broken." He started the car

"I'll tell Vivian. Are you sure Sophia is alright?" she asked again

"She's more than alright trust me. I'll see you soon Ruby, I'm on my way home now"

"Alright baby brother, I'll see you later"

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

"Vivian, can I speak to you privately?" Ruby asked knocking on her office door.

"Yes Ruby" she answered stepping out of the office leaving a very befuddled Mathew Donner inside "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Luke called; he said you needed to call an emergency pack meeting." Ruby said looking Vivian in the eyes "The Bond of Mates has been broken"

"What do you mean? What happened?" Vivian asked worriedly "Who's being called to trial?"

"Michelle Bennett and Ryan Hooks" she answered

"Are there children involved?" Vivian questioned, quickly stepping into Alpha mode, when Matt stepped out of the room with news of his own.

"One of my deputies just called, said something about bringing 2 teens to the pack clearing for trial. What's going on Vivian" he growled out

"I don't exactly know" she responded waving him off "But this is of grave importance and with an offense like this we usually arrive in our pelt and with Sophia" she let the statement go unanswered

"Then I think it's time we break that tradition, make it optional" Ruby responded "but I should warn you both, from what Luke has shared, she was involved somehow."

"I'm not sure that's the best option Ruby, what if Sophia is involved. The others will want to know what makes her special enough to speak at such an important event." Vivian couldn't hide the nervous tilt in her voice. "What do we tell them then? What do we show them?"

"Let her choose" Matt said with a sigh "Sophia and I talked about this possibility last night, she made me see reason. If she chooses to take on her wolf form then so will I. My daughter will need the protection of all of us, and we are all at our strongest in wolf form"

The shock on Vivian's face, and even if it hadn't been, she couldn't hide it from her voice, "You're going to flip?" she asked, doubt marring her feature. He merely nodded

"You have my word" he stated with a nod

As Matt walked out, Vivian turned toward Ruby and asked "Will you walk alongside Sophia tonight?" When Ruby nodded she continued "Then tonight, we will ask the pack to recognize your separation from Tyler."

Twenty minutes later, when Luke walked in, she had sent the command over the pack's mental link and called Sherman who had agreed to distract Kanin long enough to ensure pack's safety, then leave to attend the trial.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

She had the option to reveal her coat or remain in human form, and she was no closer to deciding then she had been 15 minutes prior when her father had called to warn her. In all honestly she wasn't worried about show her pelt to anyone in the pack except Luke. For some reason beyond comprehension, she loved the fool and couldn't help forgiving him of all his misgivings. After their conversation the night prior, her dad had agreed to flip again, something he hadn't done in nearly 16 years, and all for her. Regardless, she knew they would be introducing her to the pack before the trial. Pacing back and forth across her room she contemplated the pros and cons. Somehow, Luke seemed to find his way into every pro and con on her list. She heard the door open, and her father's sure steps as he walked up the stairs and into his room. She had to make a decision soon. _'What do I do?' _she thought as she let herself fall onto her bed. Her father knocked on her door minutes later, peeking his head into her room.

"Sophie?" he called.

"Yeah?" she mumbled, her face hiding under her arm

"I brought you something" he said stepping into her room fully "It was your grandmother's" He handed her a silk burgundy robe, held together by a matching thread. "I thought you might like to wear it tonight, just in case you decide to flip. It's easier to use, all you do is untie it and flip. It'll slide right off of your wolven form." He told her.

"I don't know what to say" she choked out, holding the buddle close to her heart "Thank you" she wiped her face "I'm proud of you and all the sacrifices you've made, mom would be too you know" she told him with a smile, hugging him tightly, before walking towards the bathroom.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

When Matt opened the door, the sight awaiting him caused a small bark of laughter to erupt from his chest. In front of him was an extremely Alpha female, a grumbling Luke, a smug Ruby, and 2 teenaged girls, glaring at a grumbling Luke.

"She's not arriving in wolf form Luke. Get over it" Presley snapped at Luke.

'_Oh so that was the reason he looked so put out' _Matt thought smugly.

"Shut up, I'm tired of your crap" Luke snapped back much to the irritation of his mother

Sarah spoke next shooting him a very venomous look "You are just mad you can't see the color of her pelt" "Or maybe your just mad you can't catch a glimpse of her naked." She spat out

"Oh, I'm sorry did we hit a never Alpha Boy? I didn't know you had any feelings." Presley snarled sarcastically making Luke's eyes flash, and a growl to build deep in his chest

"As if you two know her color" he grumbled incredulously.

"Stop with the whining and bickering. You all sound like a bunch of wounded puppies.' Vivian snapped at the teens causing Ruby to laugh again.

If this was any indication of her drive over here, he understood the irritation.

"As a matter of fact Luke, they do." Sophia said making her way down the stairs, pulling her hair up into a ponytail. "Everyone in this room knows my color except for you." She stopped to give Vivian and Ruby a hug. "So I would personally suggest you stop harassing my friends, _Alpha Male_" Sophia sneered at him making her way over to the girls.

But it seemed that Luke didn't know how to leave well enough alone, which of course caused more laughing from Ruby and Vivian to rub her temples.

"I don't know what I saw in you" he said looking at Presley

"A good fuck" the blonde said cutting him off, eyes flashing, challenging him to continue his sentence.

"Insult my guest or offend my friend again and we will definitely have more problems Cates" Sophia told him, tugging Presley back towards Sarah and herself.

"Since when are the 3 of you friends? You guys are like fire and ice, you don't mix" he grumbled, obviously put out.

"Since your infatuation with Brianna started" making Luke flush red, glancing around the room nervously "plus she ain't that bad" Presley stated, "It's kinda fun watching you trip all over your words" she winked making him growl and the 3 teens to grin at each other.

"Stop making a fool of yourself." His mother finished before anyone else jumped in. "We are running late as it is" she said once they reached the edge of the woods. Handing a bag of spare clothes to Sophia, everyone flipped into their wolves, instinctively forming a protective barrier around the girl.

To any on looker it would seem as if the one in the center was a prized possession, but they would never know how true they were. The symbolism was not lost on Sophia.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

She was getting really frustrated. The gorgeous gray wolf to her left would not stop nudging her thigh and licking her hand. "Quit it Luke" she snapped flicking the wolf on the nose, then feeling guilty and rubbing him behind his ears.

She came to a sudden conclusion "I think I like you better as a wolf" she said with a laugh, lightly tugging on his ear "You should just stay like this forever" He gave an audible snort of disagreement, making her laugh harder.

"Aww did I hurt little Lukie's feelings?" she said in a baby voice "It's too bad, your cuter as a wolf" she said turning to look at Ruby, who was on her right. Ruby wore what some might say was a wolfish grin. Ruby snorted and shook her head at who continually nudged Sophia's hand.

She inhaled sharply when they reached the clearing and stopped. It was beautiful. It wasn't long before the pack began to trickle in, slowly shedding their wolf skin; others, choosing to arrive in their human form. She tried not to notice that they were completely nude, honestly, but try as she might she could. She unconsciously rubbed his ears again earning a low rumble from deep within in his chest, catching her by surprise. Instinctively she made to bring her hand to her chest to calm her beating heart, but she had forgotten that his ear was still in her hand so she pulled. He yelped in surprise, snorting his unease and tugging the rope holding her robe closed lightly, revealing an inch more of her skin.

His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her creamy white flesh; images and memories flashing through his mind. He tapped his nose on her exposed tummy and rubbed his side against the outside of her thigh, rumbling deep within his chest and in the back of his throat. She sighed and gently pushed him away. The others around her had shifted, throwing what few articles of clothing they could find onto their bodies. She watched silently as his muscles bunched together, the way they moved as he pulled the shirt on, over his head. He was fully dressed in a pair of basketball short and a formfitting white crew neck t-shirt and he still looked incredible. He caught her looking, his eyes connecting with her, heat building behind the mossy green depths.

"Today we call to trial Michelle Bennett and Ryan Hooks on the offense of breaking the Bond of Mates and conceiving a child during such acts." Vivian's voice boomed breaking through her muddled thoughts. She turned to face the pack Alpha noticing that she too had donned a robe.

"But first we introduce Mathew Donner, our town sheriff, back into the pack and congratulate him and his daughter for her successful flip. Her protector and mentor would like to introduce them, Ruby" Vivian exclaimed ignoring the gasps of surprise as Ruby made her way to the front.

"Tonight we also have 1 more pressing matter." Vivian continued, as Ruby held onto Sophia's hand. "Since they have not mated and only bare wedding rings our white wolf Ruby Cates asks to have her marriage annulled and the process accepted in the eyes of the pack. All in favor" howls of recognition boomed through the air, acknowledging her separation from Tyler.

"So it shall be." Vivian proclaimed, turning toward Ruby &Sophia. Meeting Ruby's eyes she "You are free" shooting her step daughter a small smile. "Sophia, do you wish to flip for your pack?" Vivian asked the girl beside her, the response earning a few chuckles, particularly from the teens in the clearing.

"Not really, but guess I've gotta do it sometime" With a light nudge from Sarah and a nod from Presley, she turned to look at dad. Ruby held her hand and presented her to the pack. "Sophia Donner" releasing Ruby's hand, she unfastened her robe and shifted. The pack gasped

"The new white wolf" Ruby shifted, standing proudly beside Sophia, allowing them all to see the resemblance. The only differences were their eyes; one set of golden brown, the other, an icy blue.

"We have been blessed" Sherman said stepping out from behind the trees, stopping between the 2 white wolves, nodding at Vivian. He gently placed his hands on the two of them and announced "Sisters in all but blood", allowing the pack to repeat it, he stepped aside for the 2 to go running in the woods.

"Sophia's first run" he murmured turning around only to come face to face with an awed Lucas Cates.

"White?" he mumbled unsure. Sherman nodded; he turned to his mother who smiled, her father who watched her frolic with his sister and then lastly, he turned towards the 2 teens that protected her most. Sarah smirked in his direction and Presley winked gesturing for him to close his mouth.

"She's white." He repeated in awe, attempting to come to terms with the revelation


	10. Smashing Hopes

**Warning: Graphic scenes**

**Episode 17: Smashing Hopes**

**Previously on Wolf Lake:**

_"Tonight we also have 1 more pressing matter." Vivian continued, as Ruby held onto Sophia's hand. "Since they have not mated and only bare wedding rings our white wolf Ruby Cates asks to have her marriage annulled and the process accepted in the eyes of the pack. All in favor" howls of recognition boomed through the air, acknowledging her separation from Tyler._

_"So it shall be." Vivian proclaimed, turning toward Ruby &Sophia. Meeting Ruby's eyes she "You are free" shooting her step daughter a small smile. "Sophia, do you wish to flip for your pack?" Vivian asked the girl beside her, the response earning a few chuckles, particularly from the teens in the clearing._

_"Not really, but guess I've gotta do it sometime" With a light nudge from Sarah and a nod from Presley, she turned to look at dad. Ruby held her hand and presented her to the pack. "Sophia Donner" releasing Ruby's hand, she unfastened her robe and shifted. The pack gasped _

_"The new white wolf" Ruby shifted, standing proudly beside Sophia, allowing them all to see the resemblance. The only differences were their eyes; one set of golden brown, the other, an icy blue. _

_"We have been blessed" Sherman said stepping out from behind the trees, stopping between the 2 white wolves, nodding at Vivian. He gently placed his hands on the two of them and announced "Sisters in all but blood", allowing the pack to repeat it, he stepped aside for the 2 to go running in the woods._

_"Sophia's first run" he murmured turning around only to come face to face with an awed Lucas Cates. _

_"White?" he mumbled unsure. Sherman nodded; he turned to his mother who smiled, her father who watched her frolic with his sister and then lastly, he turned towards the 2 teens that protected her most. Sarah smirked in his direction and Presley winked gesturing for him to close his mouth._

_"She's white." He repeated in awe, attempting to come to terms with the revelation_

* * *

**On with the story…**

A lone figure stood from a distance watching the scene unfold, with rippling skin and fierce eyes the figure looked on as a male approached the group. He watched the scene unfold, watched his prize, his eyes ranking over the girl with a predatory grin. When it was all said and done the figure decided to follow the young woman. Stepping out of the light he watched as his companion made herself known.

Standing beside the bristling male she watched the young woman, unafraid, as she entered the wooded area surrounded by wolves. '_Ah the skin walkers, she must be one'_ she thought to herself making sure to memorize every detail. With a brief nod to her companion she slanted herself closer to the ground, knowing he did the same, moving forward slowly they followed, being sure to keep a safe distance. Moving soundlessly through the surrounding trees, the unidentified male and female glided across the wooded area, slinking, rushing and blending.

With unyielding eyes, they watched in awe as the girl shifted into wolf form, an exquisite white wolf with gold eyes. They knew then, there was no mistaking it, she was the one. Turning to each other, they smiled, then with a bounding leap they took to the skies.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

'_Men! Such fickle creatures, deserving to be labeled as species of their own, a name of which we can call them. _

_How they dangle us along making us wait until they choose the perfect woman, mate, lover. And Oh! How weak we must all be be to allow it. _

_To allow that hideous parasite that many call love tunnel into our hearts. Hope etching its way into our lives, glittering in our love-struck eyes. I was once that weak and insecure in myself to allow them to play these petty games with my heart, my life! _

_No more am I weak and unneeded. _

_I will no longer allow them to manipulate me or others like me. The men, the animals of this town had not changed. The alpha teen reeked of sex, multiple partners, weak women and yet he stared at the girl as if she were his next meal. _

_He would pay, as would the others. _

_My beautiful love, how you must despise the woman I've become. _

_Does it pain you to know how much I've changed, how much you have changed me?_

_My giving heart has turned cold, I feel no pity for them, and they are the weaker species these men, indecisiveness clouding their judgment, their hormones stifling their senses; their hearts causing them pain and distracting them. _

_I would make them pay, suffer! And I will start with that young Alpha and his friends."_

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Automatically the whispers started and the pack link boomed.

"Sophia Donner, a white wolf? Impossible." Tyler was the first to voice his protest. "How can Donner's half breed daughter be white? Her wolf blood is tainted by human blood. Don't make me laugh, our pack already has one!" His eyes connected with Vivian's "My Ruby is the white wolf, our pack -no pack- has the need for 2. We have never had more than one in any given cycle." He snarled out, his eyes held doubt but his words never wavered.

"Tyler, late as usual." The look on Vivian's face was impassive at best. "Had you been on time, had you been here during the beginning of this pack meeting you would know; our pack has voted and since you have failed to tame our white wolf and consummate your marriage, Ruby is being granted her request for divorce. She doesn't carry your mark so it goes against no pack law." She smiled turning towards her pack "As for Sophia, your eyes have not deceived you, none of you. Sophia Donner is a white wolf."

Waiting for the murmurs of disbelief to settle she motioned towards Molly, signaling that the trial would begin. "Now!" her voice boomed demanding silence "The trial of Ryan Hooks & Michelle Bennett." The eyes of the pack settling on the whimpering boy and the smirking female "Step forward." Vivian demanded when the duo faltered in their steps "Who stood as a witness to Ryan and Cassandra Hooks during their mating ceremony?" The question going on answered as Sophia and Ruby made their way back into the clearing. When a reverent hush fell over the pack, Buddy Hooks, Ryan's older brother and Lyssette Stone, Cassandra's mother, stepped forward, stopping to stand next to Cassandra. The girl's eyes though red and puffy, and with streaked mascara down her cheeks no longer shed any tears. Instead, they held a fierceness that would have frightened many, cold and angry as she glared in the direction of her chosen mate.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

It seemed that lately, the headaches were worse and the dreams, nightmares were more vivid; the white wolf and her blue eyes haunted him. She was no longer alone but accompanied by others, their eyes taunting him. Sometimes another white wolf with familiar gold eyes would run besides her, and other times a gray wolf would frolic with her to play. But her most common companion was a black wolf, but the worst was when they all showed up together, their howls deafening him and tugging at some unknown part of him. Finish his 5th cup of coffee, he began to type furiously. "What is Wolf Lake hiding?" he mumbled out loud, thinking back to the deformed Lenore who warned him of Skinwalkers and Wolf Lake's secrets.

_'It doesn't matter' _he thought _'all I care about is finding Ruby' _but still he couldn't bury the thought, somehow he felt Wolf Lake's secret and Ruby's disappearance coincided.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

"Michelle Bennett is on trial for sleeping today with 3 counts against her. She slept with another's mate and is now with child. She is also on trial for pack exposure." Vivian turned cold eyes toward Ryan "Ryan Hooks is on trial for breaking The Bond of Mates, a sacred oath he swore to the pack, and impregnating another female. Tonight we decide their punishment. As tradition has it, we will hear what happened, for all parties involved.

First we will hear from Cassandra Stone Hooks, Ryan's chosen mate." Vivian turned towards the girl who was holding her mother's hand. "Start from the beginning please" Cassandra held her head high as she stepped forward to tell her story using the pack link to send images of what transpired along with her verbal account, creating a perfect image, the affect almost like a movie.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

_**FLASHBACK CASSANDRA'S POV**_

It had started like any other day, and ended with Ryan asking her out. The week they started to date was perfect but her friendship with her best friend Michelle had started to suffer. Michelle was always the jealous type, this time was no different. Michelle wanted Ryan for herself. That next week Cassandra lost her virginity to Ryan and flipped for the first time. Cassandra thought Michelle would be happy for her but she wasn't, they proceeded to fight on the day that should have been one the happiest. A few weeks later, the strain became too much, she and Ryan deciding to breakup.

It was the very next day that she caught them, him and Michelle together. It was a day she would never be able to forget. He had invited her over for dinner, claiming they needed to talk. Upon opening the door to his room, she saw them going at it, the image was forever embedded in her head. The pain in her heart was worse "I'm sorry" she said stumbling out the door, her chest constricting. Ryan didn't try to follow, Michelle did.

Michelle had apologized and explained how it had happened.

"Things got out of control Cassie. We were just hanging out, waiting for you. He wanted us to make up; he said it was killing you." Michelle said, tears streaming down her face. "one second we're laughing about something stupid, the next we were kissing and his hand was up my shirt roaming, then down my pants. I couldn't control my own hands either Cassie, I've always liked him. I just got carried away. Cassie, believe me, I never meant to hurt you, you're like my sister" The tears fell freely after that.

"Shelly how could you? You knew how much he meant to me, do my feelings mean so little to you." She choked "You've always stomped all over me to get your way. Why would you do this to me?"

"I'm sorry," Michelle echoed back "I'm sorry, please you have to forgive me"

It was days later that she mustered enough courage to look at Michelle. They had been best friends since they were in diapers. Forgiveness came easily to her when Michelle was involved. But the cycle was always the same, Michelle would hurt her, Cassandra would forgive her and then it would start all over.

This time it was no different.

(I suggest you play Come Home by One Republic, I listened to the one with Sara Bareilles when I wrote this, and it helps to set the mood :D)

Ryan tried for weeks to get her to forgive him, he tried to apologize and get her alone but it was all useless. It was the interference between her mother and his brother that got them back together. Tired of seeing her baby girl so distraught Lyssette had called a weary Buddy and asked for his help.

When he had her alone, Ryan begged for her to listen, begged that she would forgive him.

"We were broken up Cassie, please, please you can't be mad please" he got down on his knees, arms wrapping around her waist, his face hiding against her stomach, his tears soaking through her shirt. "Please" he chocked again "I love you" he said breaking down weakly

She fought him, tried to push him away. It was useless, she could physically push him away but she couldn't deny her heart "How do I know that you love me? That it was just a onetime thing? That you aren't going to hurt me again?" she had asked him, her eyes begging him to answer.

"Because I do love you, because I'm willing to fight" he said burrowing his face deeper into her stomach. "For us."

Lifting his tearful eyes to her he sobbed openly "Because I want **you** to be my mate. I want you to bear my pups." His hands bunching into the back of her blouse as she hugged him closer. "Please say that you'll be my mate. Stay with me, forever" he whispered brokenly. "Come home Cassandra."

Her heart and wolf yearned for him, begging her to hold him closer "Yes" she heard herself whisper. Her skin tingled when he looked up at her, tears trekking down his handsome face, his smile lighting up his eyes. Within seconds he was standing sweeping her into his arms, his mouth mashing against hers; his need blasting through her mind, his kiss setting her on fire, making her toes curl. Reverently, they grasped each other as if afraid they would slip away. He placed his forehead against hers, cupping her face with one hand and wiping the tears from her eyes with his other. "I love you" he whispered his eyes twinkling as he pulled her in for another searing kiss.

(End Song)

Michelle and Cassandra were slowly mending their friendship and she seemed to be genuinely happy for her when she told her about the mating ceremony.

"When you guys get married I want to be the maid of honor. I'm so happy for you." She laughed and hugged her.

But the peace was short lived because on the day of the ceremony Michelle and Cassandra had a huge public falling out.

"How could you not ask me to bear witness, am I not good enough" Michelle had asked her best friend "I thought we were past the drama or did you lie when you said you had forgiven me?" She screeched

"Of course I forgave you" Cassandra said, hoping to make her friend she reason. "We are past all of this. Why do you keep bringing it up every chance you get Michelle?" She was confused "I thought you were happy for me! It has nothing to do with the past; she's my mother, my mother. Of course she's my witness; you're my maid of honor for Christ's sake. It's not always about you, this is my day, not yours." Cassandra finished unable to stop the tears.

"YOU BITCH!" Michelle screeched "You knew how I felt about him, so don't come to me when her breaks your heart again. I'm done being your friend, you selfish whore!"

The gasps that filled the air made Cassandra's cheeks flair. Holding her head high, she growled "You've always wanted what I've had. It's time you woke up and accepted the way things are, you have never cared about anyone but yourself, it's not possible for you to feel, you're a cold hearted bitch. I pity you Michelle; you will never find happiness or love if you keep going the way you are. I hope one day you'll grow up. He chose me, and I'm sorry that hurts but he was never yours to have. It will always be me and him." She turned into her mother's arms weeping; she had just turned her back on her oldest friend.

That night Ryan and her began trying to conceive pups. They were happy.

The first pregnancy was a shock and a happy occasion. He took a job with Mr. Bennett, Michelle's father, 2 days later; working alongside his mate's father and brother. The close proximity to Michelle bothering her only slightly, but he was her mate. The happiness was short lived, one day while at the diner she suddenly started to feel sick, really sick. The pain on her neck where Ryan had marked her as his began to burn, she felt as if she was rejecting his mark all signs pointed to it. But she knew that since she loved him dearly and it had been weeks since their initial mating it was impossible. Something else had to be happening.

Her stomach cramped and clenched, the vomiting started, she glanced down and nearly fainted when she noticed the blood. Rusty tried in vain to contact Ryan. When Sherman arrived, it was too late, she had lost the baby.

He came home late that night whistling, a huge smile plastered on his face. When he saw her, the smile slipped from his face, he looked around waiting for someone to appear.

"I had a miscarriage." He deadpanned "Where were you?" she asked him

"Work" he replied quickly making his way to her. "Are you okay?" he questioned

"A part of me is gone" she said looking him in the eyes "my husband, my mate couldn't be reached, how would you feel?" she pulled away from him then, taking a deep breath "I can smell her" she cringed, he moved closer "she's in heat" she gasped in pain, taking a step back, the tears flooding her eye. She toke one last look at him before running out of the house. She stayed at her mother's house that night, hoping she would have seen it sooner.

That was the first of many incidents.

Now she was finally pregnant again. She held off telling anyone for fear she would lose the pup and would disappoint them. She had just reached the 2nd trimester; it was the longest she had ever carried, when Michelle told her she was pregnant with Ryan's child.

The world started spinning, caving in on her. The vicious sneer on her old friend's face told her all she needed to know. She had known, every time she lost the child it was his fault her body was rejecting the child, his fault she felt so barren, his fault she felt inadequate. They had done this to her, the fight started so quickly she couldn't even remember when they flipped, let alone when Sophia had interfered,

She could only remember Michelle's taunting words. How he, her mate, had fucked her old friend. How every time she got pregnant he would try to end it, only to end up buried deeply with her.

She remembered trying to deny it choking on the words when the wind changed and she could smell the change in her scent. Ryan was her mate! Her vision had blurred when she noticed how his scent clung to Michelle, the added spice of him and the musk that could only mean she was pregnant. It was a scent she knew well.

_**End Flashback and Cassandra's POV**_

When she finished she gave Vivian a slight head bow, turning to Luke she did the same. Her watery eyes stopping on Sophia, grasping her hand she sent her a mental _'Thank you'_ before walking towards her mother's outstretched arms. Buddy walked over, hugging the women close to him. She tried not to notice her mate's broken gaze on her.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

The pack was reeling when Vivian spoke again "Ryan" she called him forward. He flinched when he took in the sight of his broken mate. His heart breaking along with her, his wolf pacing angrily below the surface, his wolf wanted to hold and comfort but Ryan the man was weak, the cause of his mate's distress. With his head low, neck bared and eyes downcast he told them that while he did indeed love Cassandra, he was a weak full unable to control his urges around a female in heat. With a heavy heart, knowing the words spoken from his mouth would further break his mate, he shamefully admitted to his affair with Michelle.

He pled guilty, accepting his punishment in stride.

Michelle was next, her account similar to Cassandra's. But where Ryan showed guilt, she showed triumph. Her last words making all those surround her snarl "Guess it's not really 'You and Him' is it?" she taunted before a strong arm landed on her shoulder, forcing her down on her knees, a snarl dying on her lips.

"We ask for a brief description of the fight. Sophia, Luke; please step forward with your witnesses." Vivian said turning to look at the teens.

One by one they briefly explained the fight. When they had finished Vivian raised her arms silencing the crowd.

"Elders we asked for your judgment. When you are ready, I have made my decision." Forty graying wolves stepped forward and told Vivian their decision. With the quickest of nods, Vivian stepped away turning to face the accused.

"The elders and I have come to an agreement." She stepped up to the kneeling she wolf, lacing her hand over her head "Michelle who is not his mate is with child, she must shed her pelt completely. The child will stay with a relative, but you are exiled. As Alpha of the Wolf Lake Pack, we abjure you Michelle Bennett." Turning to Ryan, she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Look at your mate Ryan, do you see her pain. The elders have spoken and demand you feel more, tonight they call for blood, the blood of you and your kin." Turning to look at him she continued ignoring his tears. "You will abandon your pelt until both your children have completed the change. Pray Ryan, pray that they survive. Buddy step forward, Lyssette"

With a nod, the two took their places at an altar. Sherman handed Lyssette a large stone.

"Choose" she said quietly looking at Buddy, meeting her eyes he laid out his almost fully healed hand. Breaking eye contact he looked to his brother, his posture and fire promising pain. Turning back to face Lyssette, he nodded slightly. Letting her know he accepted the punishment.

She raised the stone above her head, he watched her wince, tears filled his eyes as she brought it down with all her strength.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled softly, sniffling.

"It had to be done; your daughter has been wronged. Please do not feel sorry, think of the irony Mrs. Stone" he choked out, hoping to ease the tension.

The stone was passed to Cassandra who stood patiently where her mother stood. When she looked up Buddy had swapped places with her mate. She trembled, looking directly into her mates eyes, both his hands held out in front of him palms down.

Taking a steading breath, she brought the stone down, her eyes never betraying her pain or anger. She brought the stone down once more still unflinching as tears ran down Ryan's face, his eyes pleading for her forgiveness. She saw the emotion in his eyes flitter to love, she brought it down again no longer hearing the sick crunch of shattered bone.

With a final gasp of breath she brought it down a fourth and final time, ignoring the burning of her mate mark, the tremors wrecking her body, all signs alerting her of the pain he felt.

"Four blows, 3 for our dead children and 1 for our unborn pup." She rasped her voice the barest of whispers.

He howled in agony as Lyssette took her daughter's place again striking his hands with all the strength she could muster "For my daughter" another "for your children" another "for your brother and the shame you've brought us all."

Allowing the pain to subside, his brother stepped forward. "For your children" he said unflinching as the skin ripped, his brother's hands looking more like mush than appendages. He brought the stone down accompanied by another howl of agony at the mention of his children "For your wife, your mate, my sister in pack" again he brought the stone down crying with his brother "and for our name, may your tears and blood wash away our shame" Buddy brought down the bloodied stone a final time and stepped away from his brother.

Turning his back on his brother he handed the stone to Cassandra, who as tradition would have bury the stone with her dead children as penance for their father's sin, and said "I ask the pack forgiveness on behalf of my family, may you still respect us and see us as pack and family as I do you." He kissed her forehead "I'm sorry sister"

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

"There will be no celebration; today is a day of mourning. Go home and cherish your family. Let this be the last time I have to bear witness and judge" Vivian said watching her pack flip and take off running.

"Luke" she turned to face her son.

"Yes" he replied, barely meet his mother's eyes.

"Can you – oh, just walk Sophia home already" the comment got the desired reaction, he glanced back at his mother, eyes wide, mouth agape, heat rising in his cheeks. "I can see you staring at her, a monkey with a blindfold could see it." Her eyes twinkling with mirth

"Hey Luke!" she called across the clearing, he looked her way. "Just tell your mom you'll walk me home already." Sophia said laughing, "But remember I like you better as a wolf" she said with a wink causing his cheeks to flush again and those surrounding him to laugh at the emotions flashing over his face.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

He didn't know what to do with himself. He seemed to have an uncanning ability to make dumb choices and fuck up his chances with the one he seemed to want the most. For a while he toyed with the idea that it was just lust, there was the possessiveness he couldn't explain. And now it seemed he had made the one mistake that would cost he so much more. _'Okay'_ he thought to himself _'Maybe it wasn't exactly one mistake, but more like a serious of mistake._' But he'd be damned if he let anyone hear him say it out loud.

Honestly he'd been in such a shock over finding out Sophia was a white wolf, he didn't remember much of the trial. He only knew that it had been the worst he ever had to witness. He couldn't help a but say a small pray of thanks that his mother and father weren't mated in that sense of the word and only carried the title of mates, he knew how lucky he was that his father had loved and mated Ruby and Amanda's mother before she had passed away.

His thoughts drifted again, to Sophia. _'A white _wolf' he thought to himself, attempting to wrap his head around it. _'it makes sense' _he continued _'how else could she have thrown me clear across a room, or into the hood of my car' _his eyes moved to the brunette talking to Sarah_'Is it just me or is she just always mad at me.' _He smirked, getting flashes, memories of her in the midst of a fight with him. There was always this dim fire in her eyes before she changes, but now they had the power to contain an inferno, setting his blood ablaze. He couldn't help but admire the way her mouth tightened up and the defiance in her voice, the tilt of her chin, her body language screaming independence. Yes it infuriated him that she refused to submit to him, but now he knew, she was a white wolf. It explained a lot and he couldn't help but notice it soothed his bruised ego, making his wolf growl possessively. He felt like such an idiot.

What he couldn't understand, was Presley. She protected Sophia as much as Sarah. At first he thought it might have been some hair brained scheme to keep him, so he ended things, and yet she still stood by Sophia. So he toyed with the idea that maybe she was trying to win him back, but she had looked at him with anything other than contempt. He features morphing it her famous pass-me-a-bucket-I'm-about-to-puke look. He mused over the idea that maybe he hadn't known the blonde as well as he thought he did, it was really unnerving since it was now apparent that he no longer knew the people around him.

He felt like an ass, and he knew he had been acting like a type-a dumb ass. There was no other way to describe what he was doing, but the world seemed to be spinning out from under him, and he had to cling to something he understood, something he knew wouldn't change.

Presley had changed, Sean had distanced himself as well and Randy had always been a loose cannon, unpredictable. Then there was Sophia. She was the center of that change in all them, since she herself was changing. He'd always known she was strong, beautiful and could hold her own. But her change demanded that you change with it, and for some unknown reason he was scared to let go of the control, to change.

He liked, took pride even, in knowing his pack. He liked being the one that knew the small and big things that happened to them, he prided himself with that and here she was the one girl he wanted more than anything pulling that damn rug out from under him. He was grasping at straws, he knew, but it didn't matter.

He'd fix it somehow, he'd apologize for hurting her, and he'd beg if it came down to it. He knew he'd have to prove to her how he felt, how much she meant to him. _'But' _he thought with a sigh _'that had to wait.' _At least until he could figure things out, he would fix it, he was sure.

_'Damn it, I'm an idiot, a fucking idiot!'_ he thought to himself again, catching her weary gaze he tried to shake himself from his thoughts.

She continued her subdued conversation with Sarah with Presley walking off to the side nodding occasionally.

_'She my fucking mate, not theirs'_ his wolf snarled making him pause, eyes widening. A frustrated growl ripped from his throat, _'What the hell am I thinking? We aren't even dating.' _He panicked _'If she heard that, she'd rip me to shreds.'_ Reaching the group he shook off the last of his thoughts, catching the tail end of the conversation. Quirking his eyebrow at her "You hid because of me." It was a statement, not a question, his tall tale smirk making its way onto his face. "I'm the reason you didn't tell people you were a white wolf."

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

She couldn't believe the audacity he had to assume that she hid her wolf form from anyone, let alone because of him.

_'That smug little asshole.' _She thought bitterly _ Why I outta knock some common sense into him!' _she couldn't hold back the growl that rose from deep within her chest or the snarl that made its way onto her face.

"As if." Presley bit out, before Sophia had a chance to launch at him. "The world doesn't revolve around you."

"Luke, If the sun rose and set on your ass, it wouldn't be so pale" Sophia continued "I would know, I've had a good enough view"

She turned away from him suddenly muttering about idiot males and retarded wolves. Somewhere towards the end he could have sworn he heard he muttering about almost forgiving the damn prick.

"Hey let's hurry up, I'm starving" Sean piped up before Luke had a chance to question Sophia more.

"We can go to the diner," Sarah suggested not noticing Sophia's grimace.

"I can't, I called in. You guys go ahead without me." Sophia told them.

Presley fake gasped holding a hand to her heart in mock terror "The goody two shoes zoo-bait actually did something daring and bad? I'm shocked" she smiled at Sophia

"What of it?" she shot a wink at Presley. "I can be daring." The girls gathered together laughing at some inside joke the guys seemed to know nothing about.

Luke wasn't sure, but some reason that thought irked him.

"We can go to my house, but I can't cook" Sean told the group receiving nods of approval and a grimace from Sarah and Sophia. "My mom banned me from the kitchen when I killed the microwave. She said something about me scaring the food back to life."

"So who's cooking?" Luke asked Sean, sending a smirk to Sophia as everyone simultaneously pointed at her. "Looks like we all agree." He said still staring at her.

He didn't expect laughter. "Whatever, I'll cook but it's your funerals. Make sure to write out your wills before you eat; just because I work at a Diner doesn't mean I know how to cook." She said hoping to come off as clueless in the kitchen.

"Yeah whatever Soph, we all know you can cook." Sarah said hooking her arm with Sophia's.

"Luke my man, promise not to flip out?" Sean said turning pleading eyes to his alpha.

"Yea?" he replied skeptically skeptical reply.

"Randy's stopping by, we have that project due" he told him. They all stopped walking, waiting for an outburst that never came.

"So? I'm hungry let's go" Sean released a breath he had been holding.

"Alright! So Sophia, what cha gonna cook for us?" he asked moving towards the girl wiggling his eyebrows.

"Food" she replied cryptically, squinting her eyes.

_'This is soooo not weird'_ she thought to herself sarcastically as they continued to walk, she could feel the anxiousness radiating off Luke. She could also feel a sense of longing and whispers of hope. She turned to him noticing his shifty eyes. She nudged him playfully; his green eyes clashing with hers, seconds later his flashed gold, she smiled at him and whispered "Hey."

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

'_Maybe things are looking up' _he thought to himself before nudging her back giving her an equally if not more dazzling smile.

"It's been a long time since we've 'talked' to each other." he asked her receiving a somber nod. "Up for a run sometime?" he asked, making no attempt to hide the hope shinning in his eyes.

She couldn't resist teasing him; she laughed "Hmmm, a run? I'm not sure that's a good idea…." She said trailing off, after seeing his crestfallen face she snorted in mirth "Sure." She said nudging again a bright smile on her face.

_'Well that went better than I thought'_ Luke thought to himself as he blocked out the bickering between Presley and Sarah and turned towards Sean. "Up for a game while we wait for food?" he asked.

"Dude when am I not?" Sean answered rubbing his hands together in anticipation

"Don't you dare distract him Luke, he has to finish his project" Sophia scolded playfully.

"Homework first, games later" Presley mocked with a laugh of her own, noticing his pouty face in Sophia's direction. "Lighten up Luke, Sarah can kick your ass, if not I'll do the honors."

So attuned with the brunette walking next to him, he almost slammed into a tree as they reached Sean's house causing an obnoxious amount of laughter from all the girls and the blonde male sitting on the hood of his car waiting for the group of teens.


	11. Push and Pull

_**Disclaimer: **__Oh crap, it seems I've forgotten the disclaimer oops wishful thinking on my part. I don't own Wolf Lake ::sniffles:: Sci-Fi owns Wolf Lake and all rights to it. All I own is my imagination, and the rare occasional original character._

**Warning: Harsh Language **

**Episode 18: Push and Pull**

**Previously on Wolf Lake:**

_'__Maybe things are looking up' __he thought to himself before nudging her back giving her an equally if not more dazzling smile. _

_"It's been a long time since we've 'talked' to each other." he asked her receiving a somber nod. "Up for a run sometime?" he asked, making no attempt to hide the hope shinning in his eyes._

_She couldn't resist teasing him; she laughed "Hmmm, a run? I'm not sure that's a good idea…." She said trailing off, after seeing his crestfallen face she snorted in mirth "Sure." She said nudging again a bright smile on her face._

_'Well that went better than I thought'__ Luke thought to himself as he blocked out the bickering between Presley and Sarah and turned towards Sean. "Up for a game while we wait for food?" he asked._

_"Dude when am I not?" Sean answered rubbing his hands together in anticipation_

_"Don't you dare distract him Luke, he has to finish his project" Sophia scolded playfully._

_"Homework first, games later" Presley mocked with a laugh of her own, noticing his pouty face in Sophia's direction. "Lighten up Luke, Sarah can kick your ass, if not I'll do the honors." _

_So attuned with the brunette walking next to him, he almost slammed into a tree as they reached Sean's house causing an obnoxious amount of laughter from all the girls and the blonde male sitting on the hood of his car waiting for the group of teens._

* * *

**On with the story…**

"So, little Sophia Donner is a white wolf eh?" the blonde questioned walking towards the group of teens in front of Sean's house "Wonder how you pulled that one off?" he sneered in their direction

"Back off you flea beaten mongrel" Sophia snapped, her eyes flashing

"Or what?" he said moving towards her.

"Or we'll tie you down and let her eat your insides for dinner" Presley growled out moving in front of Sophia, eyes flashing in warning. She had been itching to fight all week and she had no form of release anywhere, no sex, no fighting, no physical contact it was quite unsettling. Honestly, she just wanted to shed some blood, and she knew she was using this as her excuse, even as she felt the thickness in the air that yelled danger, tasted the bitter musk that meant someone if not all the teens behind her were ready to shift.

"Jesus guys, what's going on?" she heard Randy as he approached on foot; apparently no one knew he had arrived because the scent of the up and coming battle was still high in the air.

"Tyler" he said, noticing the older blonde shifter. Placing a mask of ice on his face he moved towards his friends stopping to stand next to Presley "You're out numbered dipshit. What are you even doing here?" he asked making no attempt to hide the contempt in his voice. He could feel Presley bristle beside him, his own hackles rising, he took a breath and sensed that eerie hum of an oncoming flip.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

"Tyler Creed, get your hoodlum ass off my yard" they heard Terry Monroe yell "And Sean, you and your friends best get your butts inside, you have work to make up and I have to go to work" she screeched from the porch of the house

"Now I'm going to count to 5 and if both my requests are not met before I finish so help me good I will skin all 7 of you before you can blink your eyes." She told the group, never letting her eyes waver from Tyler "If you ever come round here again all big, bad and threatening especially when it comes to my pup, Tyler, you'll be wishin you hadn't" she threatened moving forward and holding up her index finger "that's one" she stated as she reached the bottom of the stairs and holding up another finger "two, now I'll be damned ya'll still ain't in the house get moving, three" she said calmly when the teens still hadn't moved a step.

"Now look, you used to be real good friends to my Timmy, but you come back her threatening my son or his friends and I can forget all those times I had to wipe your behind when your momma had me watch you. Tyler those are some real good kids, stupid maybe but goo none the less. I don't need you coming round here threatening them" she huffed pushing him into his car. "You and your buffoon friends, stay away and I won't have to beat your ass red. Did I make myself clear?" Growling deep from her chest, she smacked the blonde upside the head "Tyler I asked you a question and I ain't got all day, I can't be late to work. **Did. I. Make. Myself. Clear?**" She snapped tapping her foot with impatience.

"Yes Aunt Terry" he mumbled weakly with a sigh, looking up meekly he continued "I'm sorry."

"Alright, Alright." She told him dismissively and pecking his cheek "Get outta here already. Your blocking my car." She said tapping her hand on the hood of his car. "And no more antagonizing Matt, ya hear! I won't have it" she wagged her finger at him

"No promises there" he replied smirking and reversing the car with a smile in her direction

"Why you stinking little runt" he vaguely heard her yell over the roar of his engine.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

"Wow, I didn't know your mother could scare Tyler off like that" Presley said turning away from the open door and towards Sean, who shrugged his shoulders and plopped of the couch behind him.

"She used to babysit the fucker. He used to be best friends with my brother." He told the group, glancing around nervously.

"Sean" Sarah asked nudging him over so she could sit "Why did he call her Aunt Terry" he choked, chuckling nervously. "Sean" she probed throwing herself sofa when he didn't move, placing her head on his lap and perching her feet over the armrest. Looking up at him expectantly, she arched an eyebrow and poked his stomach. "Are you related to Tyler Creed?"

He nodded sullenly, hiding his face in his hands, causing the brunette laying across his lap to laugh

"Well I'll be damned" Terry huffed walking into the house "What are you kids doing here so early? I thought you all high tailed it to The Diner first chance you got." She reached the coffee table, snatching her keys up, looking directly at Luke "Don't know how that poor Donner girl deals with you boys" she huffed some more.

"Ma" Sean said jumping off his seat, sending Sarah tumbling to the floor "I got that project to do." His said looking at his mother, his eyes pleading, and cheeks flaring "I'm hungry, what's for dinner?"

"I don't know how that girl can deal with all you rude inconsiderate pups. Don't you dare try cooking Sean; you got money, order a pizza. I ain't cleaning up your mess." She groaned in frustration, head snapping back to look at the teens when she heard a soft giggle. Eyes opening wide, her nose registered a different scent, she chuckled "Well hello Sophia" she said smiling to the girl

"Hi Mrs. Monroe" Sophia responded blushing

"Oh I'll have none of that dearie. Call me Terry" her eyes twinkling "I hope you girls can whip these boys in shape." She finished absentmindedly, sending Luke a very nasty glare, snapping her fingers at his feet then pointing to the ground "I swear, they act like they don't know any better" she grumbled "Feet Down Now" she said smacking his shoulder when he didn't reply to her request. Turning around she noticed Sophia's blush "Well don't be shy honey, make yourself at home. I must say you have a lovely wolf. We always knew you'd be special. Kyle god rest his soul" she said stopping by a picture her hands stroking it "He always said, to anyone that listened, he could feel how strong you were, he used to say 'Terry-love that little girl, makes the air around her sizzle. Makes an old man want to bare his neck. She's gonna be stronger than her daddy, that's for sure.' And would you look at that, he was right" she smiled at Sophia pulling her closer as if she was trying to share a secret. "Now why you wasting your time with my good for nothing boys" she winked at Sophia when the boys groaned and blushed.

She laughed, "If anyone asks just tell them I've been abducted or blackmailed. Yeah that sounds reasonable." Sophia said furrowing her eyebrows in contemplation.

A Bark of laughter broke the stunned expression on Terry's face. Glancing to the side, she noticed her son and his 2 best friends clutching their stomachs as they attempted to rein in the laughter, Sarah glaring heatedly at her son who had landed in a heap by the feet of the pretty brown haired girl sprawled on her floor. "Uh all right honey, if you say so." She said distractedly "Sean stop all that hollering and help that girl off the floor before she kills you and stains my clean rug. I'm leaving before you kids end up driving me insane." She told them turning around towards the front door and opening it she looked at Sophia "Well it was nice meeting you sweetie; try to keep these fools from causing too much of a ruckus." She said with a wink,

Turning back to the group Sophia noticed Sean scrambling to help a grumbling red faced Sarah of the floor, sporting a bright blush on his face as she smacked his arm away and snarled at him. "Dumb, good for nothing, didn't even notice I was on the floor." She continued, growling "No! I don't need your help. Luke! Go find something for us to eat stop laughing. Damn it!"

She fell onto the floor a second time, when Sean's feet tangled with hers. Holding in his laughter he reached down to help her again an apology on the tip of his tongue. She growled, her face burning red, eyes glazed in embarrassment.

"Soph, do you mind if I help you, I might wanna add some rat poison to some_one's_ food!" she screeched standing on her own and marching towards the kitchen. Sophia just shook her head and followed.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

"You've really done it now man." Luke told Sean. "You shouldn't have laughed, I thought you liked her."

Presley scoffed rolling her eyes. "You got a problem Pres?" he snarled at the blonde

"Like you would know how to treat a girl you like" she rolled her eyes again, shoulders tensing when his eyes flashed in anger "I think I'll help the girls. I might slip some drain cleaner in a drink. Homicide sounds pretty appealing right now" she said stiffly, making her way towards the kitchen. _'Dumb jerks' _she mentally snarled, walking into the kitchen, "Hey mind if I help, I'm thinking of tearing a page from Hollander's book and killing Luke." She said sitting on the kitchen counter closest to Sarah.

"What's your poison?" Sophia asked holding up lighter fluid, and drain cleaner.

Sarah held up mothballs with shrug "No rat poison, I had to improvise" she joked

Looking through the freezer, Sophia pulled out a family pack of steaks. She turned to the girls, package in hand "This good?" they nodded each moving to grab stuff from various plaes in the kitchen.

When Sarah & Presley had all the potatoes wash and wrapped in foil Sophia groaned "do you know where the grill is?" she asked handing Presley the bowl of defrosted and marinating steaks, they shook their heads "I need to find out where it is" she said rushing out of the kitchen.

"So um, thanks for helping me out with the whole watching Sophia's back" Sarah said after a few minutes of the awkward silence.

"Yeah, yeah just don't mention it again Hollander. Maybe I don't hate you guys but that doesn't mean I want the world to know I'm capable of good deeds." She told Sarah shrugging her shoulders and listening for the sounds of Sophia returning.

Within a minute both Sarah and herself had growled and made their way into the living room to confront the Neanderthal that had imposed on their get together.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

"Hey Sean, where's your grill?" Sophia asked walking into the living room.

"The garage, I think. We must have moved it in there since it's been raining a lot." He explained walking towards the door further down the hall "Let me just get it out." He said opening the door and walking in.

"So Sophia" Randy said wiggling hi eyebrows at her. "How do you like your new classes?"

"They're all right I guess, not much different from my old ones except well I'm bombarded with a lot more thoughts than before." She responded shrugging her shoulders, perching herself on the armrest of the sofa furthest from Luke.

_'Why the hell is Luke looking at me like that'_ she thought to herself

"You coming to the rave tomorrow?" Randy asked her as Luke moved closer to her.

"Maybe, I kinda already had plans," she told him ignoring the low growl coming from her left where Luke was sitting now sniffing in her direction. "Damn it Luke move, have you never heard of personal space" she snapped at him

"Yep" he responded with a wicked gleam in his eyes "I like personal space, your space"

She couldn't help the blush that made its way up her and onto her face or that it intensified as the boys chuckled at her expense. So it wasn't a shock that they hadn't noticed the back door open.

"Luke. There you are." A feminine voice purred "Baby, I've been looking for you, when I stopped by your house your mom said you were with your friends." She continued, growling when she noticed Sophia. "I didn't know the zoo bait was here."

"Brianna" Sophia nodded in her direction trying to maintain some semblance of calm "

Why the fuck are you so close to Luke, your practically on top of him" Brianna snarled ignoring Sean as he walked back in

"Bet he'd like that" he quipped earning a chuckle from Luke and Randy.

"Brianna, calm down. I'm sitting, as is he. If you're going to obsess over the proximity in which we are sitting then I sincerely suggest that you take $1 out of your wallet use 50 cents to buy yourself a life, and the other 50 to buy yourself a toy and go fuck yourself." Sophia snarled, losing the cool and calm façade she had put up. "Who the hell invited you anyway, Luke take your cheap girlfriend and get her out of my face" she stood turning towards the young Alpha male, her eyes flashing, hands on her hip. The air around her charged warning those around of her pending flip.

Brianna's eyes flashed and she made an attempt to lunge at Sophia when the door to the kitchen burst open. (Think of the western bar/tavern door that swing in either direction) "Brianna. What! The. Fuck. Are. You. Doing. Here." Sarah bit out, struggling to pull Sophia back as the other girl growled and snarled in the tall Blonde's direction. Sean just shook his head in their direction

"Brianna the door is that way, use it" Presley told her pointing towards the front door.

"Pres," she said ignoring the way the Blonde seemed to growl at the nickname "You. Don't live here. So you can't kick me out." She told Presley who growled again in her direction

"Luke, if you want to hang with your slut, that's fine but none of us want her here." Presley snarled in his direction before rushing towards Sarah who was having a hard time keeping Sophia from attacking.

"Aww the zoo bait looks peeved" Brianna sneered "Are you upset Mutt? Mad I came and stopped your play towards Luke? Get real little girl, he'd never want you." She continued

Sophia snarled again her nails lengthening into claws, scraping against Sarah's arms

"Brianna, get out" Sean said noticing the blood, no longer finding the bitch fight amusing. He watched in horror Randy ran towards Sophia, Sarah, and Presley holding the snapping and snarling Sophia, Presley's arms sporting matching welts. "Bitch" Sophia growled out leaving Luke horrified.

"Brianna" he choked out "Leave." It wasn't an order, he couldn't concentrate fully, and he could feel his wolf reacting to Sophia's especially since her wolf was so close to the surface.

"Randy take her out back, she needs to flip" Sean said noticing Luke was in no condition to take control.

As the group made their way towards the back door he noticed Luke stiffen and scent the air. Brianna now looked rightfully terrified, frozen to the spot.

"Brianna! Leave!" he said panicking slightly since Sophia was about to flip and she had yet to vacate the premises. He watched in amusement as the blonde seemed to snap out of her daze and make her way towards the door and into her car. Moments later a beautiful white wolf was standing where Brianna had been, in front of the young Alpha and Beta snarling and looking completely ferocious. She was deadly and beautiful, and staring Luke down.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

She had never expected Sophia to be that freaking strong. It took the three of them to hold her back and even then, they were having trouble. But what seemed to throw her off the most was Presley; the once alpha bitch was hanging around with people they used to make fun of on a daily basis. She was _helping _Sophia Donner, had even been seen in public talking to Sarah and was dissing her _best friend_ in the process. She could still smell the blood from the female shifter and more importantly the lust that was rolling off of Luke. What she couldn't understand was why he was staring at the stupid zoo-bait and not her. This just wouldn't do, that bitch had to learn her place, Sophia Donner would pay.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

"Someone stop her! Shit, Brianna's still inside, I can smell the vile witch," Sarah yelled from her place on the floor, terror taking over her face.

"Oh, just let Sophia munch on her, it's not liked any of us would miss her" Presley said making no effort to stop the white wolf barreling towards the back door. She dusted off her capris and held a hand out for Sarah to grab. "Calm down Hollander, Luke won't let his precious slut get hurt." She told the girl earning a snort of amusement from the blonde male pulling the leaves out of his hair.

"Yeah well, he'll probably make Sean run interference" Sarah mumbled grudgingly not noticing the way Presley smirked and Randy shook his head

"And we wouldn't want that now would we Miss Hollander? Your precious beta mate might get hurt huh?" Presley said snickering turning to look at Randy

"You're both crazy for each other and too stupid to see it. You females, never able to see what's right in front of you. Why don't you just make a move? You do know he's an idiot right? He'll never catch on by himself" Randy said holding open the back door looking directly at Presley, there eyes meeting before she snorted a laugh.

"Please Hollander could flash the dope and he would still be clueless, scratching his head in confusion." Presley scoffed.

When they reached the swinging kitchen door, they noticed the silent exchange between Sophia and Luke. To the untrained eye, it was a teenage male staring at a scary and furious wolf, but they knew she was testing him, berating him, challenging him. What was completely unexpected was the smirk adorning his chiseled face which only served to cause the wolf to snarl and growl even more.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

'_Wow! If I thought she was beautiful as a human then she gorgeous as a wolf' _he couldn't help the awe that found his way into his thoughts, he couldn't stop his instinctual reaction to the waves of anger and strength rolling off the magnificent wolf in front of him or the growl of approval that rose up in his chest. She was breath taking and he was sure, completely sure now that his feelings ran deeper than he expected. _'Mate'_ his wolf howled, moving closer to the surface, threatening to take over. He was definitely having trouble keeping his wolf at bay, as the gold eyed beauty growled at him, daring him to move or speak.

_'Sophia, calm down.' _He ordered on the pack link hoping to mask the urgency of his order. If she kept staring at him like that, he was sure to flip and hash it out with her in wolf form. The wolf spared him one more glance before snorting and lowering her head for him to pet. Her fur was unbelievably soft, but he barely had time to register that fact and store it for later use before she nipped at his hand and dashed out of the house. He growled, an echo of her thoughts trailing after her _'Come. Run with me'_

He was out of his clothes and in his wolf skin before the others could register the turn of events. '_Damn, I can't even control myself' _he thought to himself fleetingly as he chased down Sophia.

It wasn't long before he caught up to her, realizing a little late he only caught her because she had allowed it.

_'Where are we headed?' _he asked her not completely expecting a reply

_'Nowhere in particular, just enjoy the scenery'_ she told him making a mad dash into the forest turning back to circle him, making him feel like her prey. He veered off to the left hoping she would catch on and follow, which she did grudgingly.

Leading her into a clearing, he felt her joy, before he registered her voice.

_'This is the place where you flipped for me the first time.' _She gave him a wolfish grin _'you were right you know; it's really freeing to be in this form' _she finished, lying down.

He curled up next to her and they stayed like that for a while until.

_'I could never get tired of this type of beauty' _she mused quietly, a soft whisper to his ears

_'Soph you do know I didn't invite Brianna right'_ he asked her turning his snout in her directing and nuzzling her neck.

She nodded, _'Doesn't mean I like it' _she said bitterly, _'doesn't mean I like her' _she finished standing up. She stretched her hind legs, then her front and finally shook her coat out. _'You coming Alpha dog?'_ she mocked nudging his side with her cold nose.

In a matter of seconds, they were off running through the woods heading back to Sean's house playing and nipping at each other. It was a beautiful blur of white and gray.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

"It's about damn time you got back, I'm hungry." Presley complained when they arrived back at the house 3 hours later "Sean and Randy finished their project an hour ago. Get to cooking Donner or I might have to reconsider my new attitude" she said making the others laugh as the girls walked into the kitchen.

"And we would want that, now would we guys" Sophia said with an eye roll "Pass me the steaks and I need a lighter" she continued

"Oh don't worry about it Luke just turned it on for you" Sean told her settling down on the sofa next to Sarah and Randy to play a video game, Sarah was beautifully winning.

"Okay thanks" she called out taking the steaks from Presley. "Can you grab the potatoes and corn please?"

"You're welcome" Luke purred standing behind her causing Presley to laugh like a maniac, placing the trays she was carrying by the girl.

She cleared her throat "I'm sorry" she said continuing to clear her throat. "Yeah umm, Luke why don't you help Sophia" she glanced back at the house longingly "I think Sarah is calling me."

"Well that wasn't weird at all" Sophia mumbled watching the front door shut behind the crazy blonde shifter.

"Nope not a bit" Luke agreed. _'This is bound to be a memorable night'_ he thought with a smile

* * *

_**AN:**_ I personally love Terry :D she's soooo cute!


	12. Updated Author's Note!

So let me start by apologizing and saying that this is not an update but a warning of one to come. I'm finally back and off of this horrible writer's block that the development of all my stories, fanfiction and originals alike, have all suffered from.

I apologize sincerely for any inconvenience lol

**I should have the chapter up by Sunday the latest. I'll also have a oneshot up by tonight, that is kinda like a reference. It's my explanation to Sophia running in the woods in episode 1. **

**In the next day or so you'll see I've updated each chapter. I've decided to go thru each of them to catch any errors and scratch out any unnecessary parts, so the story will be tweaked a bit. I also realized the direction my writing was going didn't leave room for much more in terms of story line and didn't really coincide with where I planned for this story to go. So this is in fact an update author's note I should have my first 2 chapters edited today.**

Tiffany

P.S. At the end of this story I will be removing all ANs


	13. Updates scheduled! The edits are in!

So I've finally finished with the edit. Honestly not much of the actual story line changed, just a bit of the dialogue and well Presley. I needed her to be less bitchy in the beginning.

Also a lot of you have asked if Brianna didn't know Sophia was a white wolf... All of the shifters are aware that Sophia is a white wolf. unfortunately some are reluctant to believe it (Tyler for example) others don't think it's important (Brianna) and then others are excited about this change of events (Terry)

Hope you all like it :D for all my readers I recommend re reading just to brush up :D

* * *

The name of the one shot is

NO TURNING BACK

It's a wolf lake fanfic Luke/Sophia and it's a bit of a prequel to the story

My One Shot is up and ready to e devoured so enjoy :D


	14. You Can't Always Get What You Want

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Wolf Lake, sadly I never will. All I own at this moment is a box of tissues, this computer and my imagination lol_

**AN:** This is a bit of a filler chapter, but it's long :D Crappy Internet, this chapter has been typed up for a little over week and a half now O_o well be sure to check out my Wolf Lake One Shot titled _**'No Turning Back'**_

**Episode 19: You Can't Always Get What You Want…**

**Previously on Wolf Lake:**

_"It's about damn time you got back, I'm hungry." Presley complained when they arrived back at the house 3 hours later "Sean and Randy finished their project an hour ago. Get to cooking Donner or I might have to reconsider my new attitude" she said making the others laugh as the girls walked into the kitchen._

_"And we would want that, now would we guys" Sophia said with an eye roll "Pass me the steaks and I need a lighter" she continued_

_"Oh don't worry about it Luke just turned it on for you" Sean told her settling down on the sofa next to Sarah and Randy to play a video game, Sarah was beautifully winning. _

_"Okay thanks" she called out taking the steaks from Presley. "Can you grab the potatoes and corn please?"_

_"You're welcome" Luke purred standing behind her causing Presley to laugh like a maniac, placing the trays she was carrying by the girl. _

_She cleared her throat "I'm sorry" she said continuing to clear her throat. "Yeah umm, Luke why don't you help Sophia" she glanced back at the house longingly "I think Sarah is calling me." _

_"Well that wasn't weird at all" Sophia mumbled watching the front door shut behind the crazy blonde shifter. _

_"Nope not a bit" Luke agreed. __'This is bound to be a memorable night'__ he thought with a smile_

**On with the story…**

She needed more information. She wasn't stupid enough to lash out blindly. Her colleagues had made that mistake and what had that gotten them. She had to be 100% sure before she made any rash decisions. That young Alpha was just the beginning. It wouldn't be long before the men, the animals of Wolf Lake paid for the indiscretions.

"Damn it." She cursed in a fit of anger; his voice was echoing her head again. He was close again. His image flashed in her head "Damn it all" she cursed again tossing everything of her desk and onto the floor. She scented the air, her hackles rising. He was too close, she could feel it

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Dinner was surprisingly pleasant; there were no other unexpected appearances, no awkward silences or rising tensions. It was just your average group of teen laughing together and eating.

It was around 9:30 when Sophia stiffened and cursed softly to herself, unintentionally making the others glance at her curiously. They had all walked her from the pack meeting, so she had no way of getting to Luke's house in order to see Ruby or to even get home for that matter. Sure she knew she could always shift but strangely the idea didn't sit well with her. She glanced up noticing 5 matching sets of eyes on her, and the silence that had consumed the table.

"Sorry," she mumbled grabbing for her phone "didn't mean t to work you guys up." She chuckled nervously "I just need to make a quick call."

She stood puling her robe closer against her body and walked away from the other teens. Scrolling through her contacts she came across the name she was looking for and hit dial and waited. The call was answered on the 3rd ring.

"Sophia? Is everything alright? Where are you?" Ruby asked frantically making Sophia laugh lightly.

"Everything id fine, I'm fine. It's just; I need a ride to your place. My dad said he'd pick me up by midnight but I'm stuck at Sean's with no 'safe' way to your place" she answered stressing the word safe.

"Oh is that all?" Ruby said with a laugh snapping her fingers. "I'll have a car over there in under 20 minutes. Let my brother know will you." She finished hanging up quickly.

Shaking her head Sophia walked back towards the teens who were laughing at something Sean had done. "Hey guys" she said plopping down into her chair "I'm sorry, I promised I'd go see Ruby tonight, so I'm outta here in a few minutes. If any of you need a ride, the car will be here in about 20 minutes" she finished glancing at the clock on her phone and looking at Presley who was closest to her.

"Nah, I live like 5 minutes away from here. I think I'll manage." Presley responded turning toward Sarah "Hollander?" she nudged the daydreaming brunette who was pushing the rest of her food on her plate around.

"Huh/" Sarah asked looking up at Presley, then Sophia "Oh, um no thanks. I think I'm gonna take a run" she finished with a shrug, looking back down at her plate and continuing her assault on the remaining food.

"Randy?" Sophia asked shrugging her shoulder at Randy who responded with a quick "No thanks Soph, I'm crashing here tonight."

"Okaayy" she responded in a singsong voice "Suit yourselves" she looked across the table to Luke "You in or are you gonna go off gallivanting tonight?" she asked trying to hide the contempt in her voice.

He couldn't help but smirking it at her before responding "Yea, I'm in."

Not even 2 minutes later they could all hear the rumble of a car's engine, standing up she shivered once again pulling the robe closer to her body before she waved at the other teens. "See you guys tomorrow."

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

"Soph, let's go! "Ruby exclaimed when the teens entered the house "I've got a surprise for you" she continued, pulling Sophia away from the smirking Luke. Within seconds Ruby had Sophia up the stairs, pushing her into the room and pointing at the bed "Shoes!" she laughed "I just finished going through the last of my stuff while I was waiting I have a shopping problem, I buy and buy and buy and I never wear the stuff, so I knew you had to have em. Go on try them on" Ruby continued pushing the laughing teen towards the pile. "So how was your first day of school? You know besides the obvious." She asked rummaging through the pile of shoes and handing Sophia a pair of black ankle boots "Try these first" she looked up at Sophia as said teen kicked off her sandals and putting on the shoes.

"It was okay, the pack link was booming though." She stood, walking towards the mirror and raising the bottom of the robe to admire the boots. "I need to work on blocking better." She turned to look at Ruby. "What do you think?" she asked gesturing to the boots, Ruby nodded with a smile.

"Perfect" Ruby exclaimed handing her another pair of shoes "It's not that hard once you put it into practice, I can give you some more pointers if you want" she offered making her way to the dresser. She sat down brushing her hair back and clipping it up. "It took me a couple of days to get the hang of it" she said with a shrug then shaking her head at the shoes Sophia had on "Okay not my best purchase" she laughed.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

The girls continues this way, gossiping and trying on shoes all while Ruby shot Sophia some random thoughts. Some of Ruby's mental barrages were funny, others inappropriate but all of them served one purpose, making Sophia's mental wall constant and sturdy.

Sophia was in the process of trying on a cute pair of flats when her father called to let her know he was working another late night case and to stay with Ruby. Only hanging up when she had promised him not to venture out.

She relayed the news to Ruby who was ecstatic and acted like a giddy child at the prospect. "Why don't you go let Luke know that you need him to be your ride tomorrow while I find you a suitable outfit for tomorrow" Ruby said smiling wickedly, throwing her a pair of shorts and a shirt.

"Not necessary Ruby, I can walk" Sophia tried to argue as she stepped into the shorts. "I don't' wanna make him feel put out"

"Pshh please" Ruby scoffed pushing the protesting teen out of the room. "I need time to find you the perfect outfit and there's no way in hell you're walking to school or anywhere for that matter. Luke will just have to deal with being your personal chauffeur."

Once Ruby had her in the hall Sophia raised her eyebrows at her "You now, sometimes your worry me" she told Ruby with the shake of her head and a small laugh.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

He was lost in his own thoughts with his music playing loudly, that he'd missed the knock on his door. So he was quite surprised to find Sophia leaning against the door frame, arms crossed, smirk on her face, eyebrows arched and foot tapping impatiently. He bolted up off his bed, rushing to lower the volume of his music, feeling a bit self-conscious. It was then he noticed, once he turned to fully face her, what she was wearing. She had on a pair of his sister's shorts and one of his childhood shirts that sat just under her belly button, leaving a nice patch of skin visible.

"Wolf Lake middle?" he asked walking up to her and smirking as he tugged on the shirt, pulling her into the room slightly.

"Your sister had it." She responded with a shrug and a blush.

"I don't mind" he said, his eyes flashing at her. And he didn't mind, she looked good in his clothes, no matter how old they were. '_She looks good, too good actually'_ he thought to himself, loosing himself to his thoughts.

Then she was there, right in front of him, too close; her small frame brushing against his larger one, her scent drifting up into his nose. She smelled, like the sweetest fruit, an enticing mix of Casaba melon and plums with a seductive whisper of jasmine, cucumber and green tea, crisp and sweet wrapped up in Ruby's muskier eucalyptus, mint, lemon grass and cardamom. He moved closer his nose brushing against her neck, his chest rumbling, his arms encircling her waist as he brought her closer to him, she smelled amazing, she smelled like innocence and home. She smelled like she belonged to him.

Wolves relied on touch, it was important to them and as a pack they were in constant contact. It was no different for werewolves but this, this felt different. They way her scent made him heady, muddling all thoughts. She pulled back from him, a blush staining her cheeks, a frown creasing her eyebrows. He was lost, unaware of her calling his name.

"Luke" she said again waving her hand in front of his face. When she had his attention and he looked directly into her eyes she continued "Can you drive me to school tomorrow?"

He smirked again, shaking his head to clear the muddled thoughts and hopefully dispel the remnants of her scent "Sure, I'll pick you up at 6:30"

She shook her head "Actually you don't have to wake up earlier to pick me up. I'm staying here." She responded, taking a step back when he moved closer his eyes flashing at her. "With Ruby" she clarified turning on her heel and running out the door with a rushed goodnight.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

He watched her leave, rushing down the hall, her hips swaying, her scent lingering in his room. He shook his head again, trying to make sense of the last 10 minutes. He threw himself on his bed. They his human brain caught up with his raging hormones and her words registered completely.

'_Wait, you're staying over?' _he pushed through the pack link focusing on her. After 20 minutes of silence and no response he made his way over to Ruby's room only to find her humming and folding clothes. "Where's Sophia?" he asked gaining her attention.

"Shower" she responded with a sigh plopping onto the bed.

"So it's true, she's staying?" he asked anxiously causing Ruby to laugh.

"Yes baby brother, Sophia Donner is spending the night." She answered getting up from the bed and gently leading him out of the room when the shower turned off "Go to sleep" she ordered with a smile and a kiss on the cheek.

He shook his head in an attempt to catch his bearing. He huffed in frustration, scrubbing his hands over his face and through his hair. The object of his thoughts as of late, the one girl he couldn't really figure out was spending the night, here, in his house.

Sleep that night did not come easy and when the alarm rang at 6:20am he groaned. He'd only succeed in sleeping 2 hours.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

"Uh-uh, no way, not happening. I am soooo not wearing that!" Sophia turned to look at Ruby in exasperation. "Are you trying to get me mauled." She looked back at said outfit appalled. "I don't think I-"

"Sophia, relax. You're over exaggerating." Ruby responded with a laugh shoving the teen into the bathroom "Just try it on, and come out. If you don't like it we'll figure something else out." She said in exasperation when Sophia planted her feet on the ground pouting in Ruby's direction.

"But I can't wear this, not even to try it on its , it's too-" She tried to reason, only serving to sound more like a petulant child, before Ruby interrupted her with a sigh

"Soph just trust me" she said with an eye roll "If you don't hurry you'll have to wear it anyways and be late to school. Which, if I'm not mistaken will only draw more attention your way." Ruby smiled at her knowingly "So get to it missy!" with a final shove Sophia was tumbling into the bathroom, outfit in hand.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

She couldn't breathe, it was too much. "You can do this. Come on Soph, you can do it." She looked up at the mirror and gasped again. "No No No No No" she chanted pacing back and forth. "What was Ruby thinking?" she questioned slowly looking back up at the mirror. Scrunching her nose up, pulling at the bottom of the outfit. "I could just kill her" she huffed, titling her head to the side.

Insanity: doing the same thing over and over expecting a different outcome. Okay so she was insane. There was no denying it; she looked at herself closely in the mirror. Why else would she continuously look at herself in the mirror hoping that when she looked at her own reflection the outfit would be so, so, so revealing. She swallowed nervously, tugging at the bottom again.

"Sophia Donner! Get your butt out her." Ruby demanded knocking on the door for the millionth time in the last 10 minutes. "It can't be that bad, and your running out of time. Luke's alarm will go off in a couple of minutes."

She huffed again "Great." The sarcasm dripping from her voice "I look like a tart." She slowly walked over to the bathroom door; taking a deep breath she opened it. She couldn't help scrunching her eyes and pulling an embarrassed face when Ruby gasped. "Well?" she asked, her eyes still closed "Give it to me straight. How bad is it?"

"You look amazing" Ruby said pulling Sophia further into the room "Wow, I think I might have outdone myself this time." She smiled pushing Sophia towards the dresser "Now stand still for a second" Ruby exclaimed messing with Sophia's hair "Okay perfect," she laughed "now put on your shoes and get your ass outta here"

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

She nervously made her way downstairs, glancing back towards Ruby's door wanting nothing more than to run back into the room and hide. She walked towards the intoxicating smell of coffee intoxicating luring her into the kitchen where she came face to face with Vivian.

"Good morning" she mumbled meekly making her way towards the Alpha.

"Good morning Sophia." Vivian responded with a smile "Did you sleep well?" Sophia nodded "would you care for some coffee? Help yourself to anything in the kitchen."

"Thank you Mrs. Cates" Sophia said with a small smile, pouring herself a cup of coffee and grabbing a bagel. "Has Luke come down yet?"

Vivian laughed shaking her head "No, he's horrible in the morning. There's some ham and cheese in the fridge if you want." She gestured towards said fridge "Might as well enjoy your coffee and bagel." She made her way out the kitchen stopping suddenly "I like the outfit by the way" and swiftly walking into the office adjacent to the kitchen.

She had just finished fixing a second bagel for Luke when he walked into the kitchen rubbing his eyes. "Morning" he mumbled heading straight for the coffee she held out to him,

"Good morning" she said quietly handing him the bagel and pulling out her cell phone, trying not to notice how the plain white shirt clung to his torso. "Did you sleep ok?"

He grunted hopping onto the kitchen counter "S'okay" he took a bite of the bagel, chewing slowly and swallowing, his eyes still half closed "Thanks" he said gesturing to the coffee in one hand and the bagel in the other. "How about you?"

She noticed how his jaw worked as he chewed the bagel, how his Adam's apple bobbed when he drank from the coffee the way he moved without opening his eyes and she was mesmerized, thoughts of the previous night flashing in her mind. "It was ok" she shrugged knowing he wasn't looking and tugging on the bottom of her outfit again. She glanced at the clock on her phone after sending a quick text to Sarah. 6:45, she tugged at her outfit again, feeling completely out of sorts when she noticed the coffee in his cup was nearly done and the energy around him was coming alive. _'Eeeek' _she thought nervously _'he starting to wake up.'_ She tugged at the outfit again, shifting nervously.

"Will you stop fidgeting; it's too early for all that. I'll get you to school on time" he snapped, eyes opening as he glared up at her, taking his last bite of bagel. He was definitely not a morning person and the light was too damn bright. It took a couple of seconds for his eyes to adjust before he noticed her completely, and when he did, he had to check himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. She looked incredible. She was wearing a plain white t-shirt under a pattern dress and tan heels. She looked delectable, all soft skin and legs and he couldn't seem to think properly or swallow correctly, so he choked. Then in a blur she was there handing him water while he pounded his chest, his eyes all watery.

"Are you ok?" she asked nervously "What happened"

He took a greedy sip of water to dislodge the bagel from his throat, then another and another. He looked at her again his eyes implanting her image into his memory. His mouth sill felt dry, he cleared his throat "I'm fine" he stuttered out dropping his mug and glass of water in the sink "let's get to school" he rushed out, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards his car. _'Jesus Ruby, you're gonna kill me one of these day' _he pushed across the pack link to his sister; his only response was her laughter. He opened her door rushing over to the driver's side only to realize she had leaned over to unlock the door for him, the dress inching up her thigh. "Thanks" he mumbled sitting down and starting up the car.

He couldn't help glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. She was the only female he knew that could render him speechless at times like this, the only female who could make him feel like a middle schooler in her presence.

When they pulled into the parking lot, he grabbed her arm as she made to step out of the car "You look beautiful" he said flashing her a genuine smile, leaving her speechless this time. After a couple of seconds she smiled shyly and leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you Luke" she responded before being pulled out of his car by a frantic Presley who was gesturing wildly at a somber looking Sarah who was leaning against Randy's car staring aimlessly at the people passing by.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

"Luke" he heard the blonde purr, his eyes still on a retreating Sophia, smiling slightly at the way she held the bottom of the dress as she rushed towards Sarah. "I missed you last night baby."

"Brianna" he said glancing at her quickly before scanning the crowd for Sophia. When he couldn't find her he looked back at Brianna "We have class" he finished, unable to keep the agitation from his voice.

"Baby, your tense" she stated bringing her arms up to his arms "Let me help you" she purred pushing her body against his and looking up at him through her eye lashes.

"Not now Brianna, I promised my mom I'd go to class from now on" he snapped shrugging out of her hold. "You should get to class too" he started walking towards the building ignoring how she huffed at him.

"Is this about the zoo-bait? Why was she coming out of your car? And what the hell is with her outfit?" she said catching up to him and tugging on his arm making him tense "Luke?"

"Brianna" he snapped through grit teeth, violently pulling his arm from hers "I. Said. Not. Now' he continued into the school, ignoring the pouting blonde and catching up with Randy and Sean.

"What's up?" he asked clapping the boys on the back and turning into their Pack history class. It was a small reprieve he knew, but he couldn't bear to have Brianna's scent anywhere near him when Sophia's was so fresh to his sensitive nose. Her touch, after Sophia's delicate and innocent one, felt vile and made his skin crawl. Something was wrong with him, he was sure of it.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

"Sarah, are you gonna tell me what's wrong on am I gonna have to beat it out of you" Sophia snapped trying to get her best friend to acknowledge her. When the brunette said nothing Sophia sighed and looked to Presley for help. "What happened?"

The blonde shrugged "I don't know, she was just like that when I got here today. She won't talk, it's like someone put her on mute or something. I know I bitch about Hollander talking so damn much but this is too excessive." She rolled her eyes snapping her finger in front of Sarah's face. "See nothing. She didn't even blink, it's creeping me out how spaced she is. I don't even know how she drove here."

"Sarah" Sophia said sternly, pushing as much power into that name a she could. They watched in morbid fascination as the girl turned dead eyes towards them. "What happened?" she asked once again putting as much power behind the question as she could muster. The brunettes eyes watered slightly, her lip quivered, she shook her head frantically.

"I'm fine" the girl mumbled out before the cascade of tears started "I'm fine, it never happened. I'm ok" she continued to repeat, talking more to herself that anyone else.

Sophia looked at Presley who nodded her head and made a mad dash for their Pack History class.

"Sarah, sweetie what didn't happen?" she tried coaxing out of the crying girl "Why are you crying?" said girl just continued to cry harder.

After a couple of minutes Sarah looked up at her "Soph" she said before collapsing in Sophia's arms. _'Presley a little help over here.' _She thought frantically not bothering to direct the thought at the blonde. When Presley returned she had her own personal entourage. Behind her was Randy, Luke, Sean and a skittish Sherman Blackstone. What they failed to realize was the blonde female barreling towards them.

* * *

**AN: **Sophia's outfit can be found here: .com

So I'm thinking of doing a series of One Shots for this fandom. I was re watching the show yesterday and I couldn't help but feel like there was so much we were missing, so I'm think 9 more one shots in the POV of our favorite teens :D

Also I know that I originally stated that this was gonna have Ruby/John love and all that lol but I'm not super crazy about their story line. I mean I love the characters don't get me wrong and I do want them together and of course they will be but I plan to focus more of the Luke/ Sophia aspect with a bit of love for the other teens in the story.

As for Vivian and Ruby, what can I say; they still aren't on the best of terms. So there will be no kumbaya singing between them, they just see eye to eye on the whole protect Sophia aspect. And Ruby isn't rushing to John's side because now she has a lot more to worry about than just dealing with Tyler. Hope that sums it all up for you. Next chapter is being typed up today and tomorrow. Hopefully I can have it done by the end of the week.


	15. Not a chapter but one is coming soon

So I've decided to slowly add this story and my oneshots to the blog I supplied the link for in the last chapter. If you can't access it, this is it

Also, I'm going to slowly start editing all the chapters.

I know it's been a while but after publishing my first 2 ebooks last years, I had some personal health issues so all my writing had to take a back seat to getting better. I'm still not 100% but I'm better and according to the Doc I will have good and bad days, so bare with me... I'm not abandoning this story or my writing, it's just going to take a lot longer for me to write. I do have most of the next chapter written but it's not done so maybe 2 weeks. Hopefully future updates aren't as spaced out.


End file.
